aun hay algo de amor?
by carlita SVT
Summary: inuyasha se va a comprometer, pero q pasara si el tiene un hijo q no conoce, podra decubrirlo a tiempo antes de comprometerse con la persona equivocada y podra descubrir el gran amor a tiempo, BUENO HIZE UN CAPI EXTRA ESPERO Q LO LEAN
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic porfa sean buenos como los review. Con la música de rebelde.

Aun hay algo de amor?

Cuando inuyasha se decidió por kagome se va a su época, en el otro mundo kikyou revive gracias a seshomaru por q kikyou le curo las heridas q tenia seshomaru y le dio su deseo mas intimo y era revivir.

Lo de seshomaru fue una noche después q inuyasha se había ido una 2 semanas después

Kikyou: pero yo pensé q tenia q irme al otro mundo?

Seshomaru: lose pero tu querías eso no y te lo estoy cumpliendo?

Kikyou: pero por q?

Seshomaru: te estoy dando la oportunidad de seguir lo que querías hace 50 años el amor de inuyasha y yo se q moriste injustamente y yo te estoy dando una oportunidad además quiero ver si aun hay algo de amor entre ustedes 2?

Kikyou: gracias no se como pagártelo

Seshomaru: solo intenta encontrar en amor q te tiene inuyasha

Kikyou: pero pensé q estabas feliz con el amor de inuyasha y kagome?

Seshomaru: es q es una niña todavía para inuyasha y tu estas mejor como cuñadita (o.O ni yo se q estoy escribiendo pero esta yendo bien)

y kikyou solo le da una sonrisa

Kikyou: pero ya es muy tarde

Seshomaru: y por q?

Kikyou: por q ya me comprometí con alguien mas

Seshomaru: pero inténtalo

Kikyou pero ya es tarde para eso lo siento si el hubiera sido sincero yo no me hubiera comprometido

Seshomaru: piensalo bien yo ya te di la oportunidad de conquistar de nuevo a tu amor

Kikyou: ya no hay nada q pensar pero gracias

-y seshomaru se va con sus acompañantes

Mañana en la mañana inuyasha y kagome aparecen en el pozo y hay estaba kikyou esperándolos y al ver a kikyou inuyasha se tropieza y cae encima de kikyou y se sonrojan y kagome se pone celosa y lo ayuda lo mas rápido q pudo pero los dos no se dejaban de mirar y kikyou sentía el amor de inuyasha y inuyasha sentís lo mismo.

Mientras en la aldea kaede y los muchachos estaban relajándose y kagome no se despegaba de inuyasha y solo se lo soportaba por q no le quitaba la vista de encima a kikyou y kikyou se acerca y les dice a todos

Kikyou: quien me acompaña a recolectar fruta para la cena de esta noche?

Inuyasha: yo quiero ir

Kikyou: (se pone roja) y alguien más quiere acompañarnos?

Kagome: yo también voy (obvio q no te lo voy a dejar kikyou)

Sango y miroku estaban comentando

Sango: excelencia usted cree q inuyasha siga amando a kikyou?

Miroku: yo creo q si por q parece q aun hay algo de amor entre los dos

Sango: si por q siempre esta pensando inuyasha y eso no es común en inuyasha (hay q mala q soy :p)

Miroku: además acuérdate q ellos tienen un pasado doloroso pero es de amor y eso uno nunca olvida su primer amor

Mientras en el bosque inuyasha, kikyou y kagome estaban caminando buscando fruta y vegetales

Kikyou: miren por allá hay manzanas vamos rápido

Kagome: esperen no corran saben q no puedo correr tengo tacos (se q es raro q kagome use tacos pero ahora ella esta mas coqueta)

-pero inuyasha y kikyou no le hacen caso y siguen corriendo y kagome se enoja por q piensa q lo hicieron apropósito.

Kikyou: y kagome donde esta?

Inuyasha: nose pero vamos a recoger y luego la encontramos con mi olfato

Kikyou: pero no se molestara contigo?

Inuyasha: eso es lo d menos mira una flor

-inuyasha la toma y se la regala a kikyou

Kikyou: pensé q la recogiste para kagome

Inuyasha: hay tonta no te das cuenta todavía q yo te amo a ti

y kikyou se sonroja y dice

Kikyou: pero tu te...

pero fue interrumpida por los de dedos de inuyasha y se fueron a recoger las manzanas

Mientras en la cabaña la anciana kaede, sango, miroku y shippo estaban charlando del triangulo amoroso y de repente kagome entra con una cara de susto

Todos: ahhhhh kagome jejeje n.nu

Sango: kagome pensé q estabas con inuyasha y kikyou q paso?

Kagome: pues se fueron los dos al bosque sin decirme nada inuyasha va a ver cuando lo vea si sabe q es mi novio

Kaede: kagome si tú sabes q ellos dos no se han podido olvidar para q te metiste con inuyasha?

Kagome: por q lo amo anciana kaede y el me dijo q se había olvidado de kikyou.

Shippo: y tu le creíste a ese tonto kagome

Kagome: shippo tú también piensas q esta mal mi noviazgo con inuyasha?

Miroku: en realidad todos estábamos pensando eso kagome

Sango: por mas q lo intente inuyasha no la va a poder olvidar a kikyou

Kagome: si pero si le digo q estoy embarazada

Todos: queeeeeee! Le vas a mentir kagome o es verdad?

Kagome: yo se q piensa en ella pero yo lo amo ahora yo soy la q no voy a dejar q me lo quiten

Mientras en el bosque inuyasha estaban en una cascada jugando como en los viejos tiempos

Inuyasha: oye déjame de tirar agua jeje

Kikyou: pero si tu me mojaste enterita

Inuyasha: pero eso no es nada vas a ver

inuyasha le tira agua y ella corre y se echa en el pasto, inuyasha hace lo mismo y se echan juntos

Kikyou: inuyasha cuando te comprometes con kagome

Inuyasha: ehh de donde sacaste eso kikyou

Kikyou: no yo solo pregunto

Inuyasha: nose espero q nunca por q esta celosa?

Kikyou: no obvio q no sonrojándose

Inuyasha: kikyou sabes q con la única q quiero ser novio es de ti

Kikyou: pero entonces por q te decidiste por kagome

Inuyasha: por q pensé q ya no te interesaba

Kikyou: lo siento inuyasha pero si me lo hubieras dicho antes nada de esto estaría pasando

Inuyasha: a que te refieres?

Kikyou: que ya no podemos estar juntos inuyasha

Inuyasha: por que?

Kikyou: por q me comprometí con koga

Inuyasha: que? Que dijiste? ( con lagrimas en los ojos)

Kikyou: lo siento inuyasha pero nuestro compromiso será mañana en la noche.

inuyasha la toma y la besa con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Kikyou: inu...Yasha

Inuyasha: no me podes hacer esto kikyou

-kikyou apunto de llorar le dice

Kikyou: perdóname inuyasha pero nos tenemos q alejar tu con kagome y yo con koga

CONTINUARA…

Bueno espero q le haya gustado soy novata en esto por eso espero q le hay gustado y dejen review para saber su opinión aunq sea esto les haya gustado a las fan kagome no esperen mucho de mi por q yo soy una kikyou fan OK


	2. chapter 2

AUN HAY ALGO DE AMOR?

SEGUNDA PARTE

Ya era de noche y ellos todavía no regresaban y kagome estaba molesta

Kagome: donde estarán?

-sango diciéndole al monje –excelencia kagome nunca fue así creo q la afecto tener novio verdad?

Miroku: si tienes razón creo q estaría bien si estaría con alguien de su época o con alguien q no piense en otra

Shippo: miren allá bien pero inuyasha esta algo triste

Kaede: si tienes razón parece q ya le dijo lo q mañana habrá

Sango: que habrá mañana anciana kaede?

Kaede: mañana mi hermana se compromete con koga

Todos: OOu queeee!

Kagome: de verdad y cuando sucedió esto?

Kaede: ya son 3 semanas

FLASH BACK

-cuando inuyasha se decidió por kagome y se va a su época, kikyou se despidió de el de muy lejos esta en el árbol sagrado y el había ido a despedirse de ella la noche pasada y cuando se fue kikyou volvió a hacer la sacerdotisa de la aldea gracias a seshomaru por q la había revivido un día estaba sentada una sacerdotisa meditando si se acercaba un mounstro y se levanto y preparo su arco y una flecha y apunto a los arbusto y dijo

Kikyou: sal y muéstrate

del lugar sale koga todo lastimado

Koga: no me mates por favor estoy buscando a kagome

Kikyou: pero si ella ya se fue hace 1 semana

Koga: mientes su aroma sigue acá

-kikyou se rió y dijo- jajaja no sabes q es mi reencarnación por eso tengo ese aroma ello también lo tiene pero el mismo es mas suave

Koga: pero tu eres mas linda q ella

Kikyou: gracias y como te llamas

Koga: mi nombre es koga y el tuyo?

Kikyou: mi nombre es kikyou mucho gusto?

Koga: igualmente oye me podrías mostrar tu aldea y… -no pudo terminar ya q se desmayo por sus heridas y kikyou corre y lo cura ya q había cerca una plantas medicinales

Kikyou: koga reacciona

kikyou lo levanta y lo lleva a la aldea y en su casa lo cura su hermana la ayuda y lo echan para q descanse- kaede cuídalo se acerca un mounstro de una presencia maligna por favor cuídalo

Kaede: si hermana ten cuidado pero si despierta q hago?

Kikyou: decile q me espere necesito hablar con el

Kaede: si hermana

kikyou se va y va donde siente la presencia maligna y era un ciempiés y regresa a la aldea donde koga esta ayudando a la anciana kaede

Kikyou: así q te gusta ayudar a los mayores verdad?

Koga: pues si es q nunca pude estar cerca de mi madre ella murió cuando yo tenia 8 años y bueno…

Kikyou: no necesitas decir más bueno queres q te enseñe la aldea aunque sea no hay mucho q mostrar pero te tenes quedar por tus heridas

Koga: bueno no hay problema

y bueno paso 2 semana desde q koga se había quedado y koga ya la conocía bien a kikyou y le pidió q se casara con el y ella acepto y se decidieron comprometer casarse

FIN FLASH BLACK

Kagome: con que se va a comprometer y han tenido relaciones?

Todos: nnu kagome q preguntas?

Kagome: bueno es para saber si kikyou puede estar embarazada

Kaede: no creo

Kagome: bueno pero si lo esta lo voy a averiguar – lo ultimo lo pensó

Shippo: hola inuyasha espero q hallan traído harta fruta me muero de hambre?

Inuyasha con la cara como para llorar dijo- si niño traje

Kikyou: shippo no te preocupes trajimos harta- kikyou salio corriendo ya q tenia nauseas y kaede sale para saber q le paso

Kaede: hermana q te pasa

Kikyou: kaede parece q estoy mal no tengo apetito

Kaede: hermana tu no estas embarazada?

Kikyou: nnu hermana q preguntas

Kaede: hermana a mi no me mientas estas embarazada?

Kikyou: si lo estoy pero no es de koga

Kaede: entonces de quien es? Espera no es de

Kikyou: si, si es de inuyasha

Kaede: pero como

Kikyou: en nuestra despedida tuvimos relaciones y nunca pensé quedarme embarazada pero no es para quitárselo a kagome nunca quisiera eso el se decidió por ella y no le voy a cambiar su decisión

Kaede: pero el es el padre de la criatura q tienes en su vientre

Kikyou: no kaede, le voy a decir q el niño es de koga

Kagome: así q estas embarazada de koga- se q es de inuyasha pero no me lo vas a decir voy a seguir tu juego(pensado)

Kikyou: kagome eh si es una sorpresa para koga…

Kagome: ya veo por q todos escuchamos q estas embarazada de koga

Kikyou: inu… yasha

CONTINUARA…

Bueno esta bien para mi espero q me manden review para saber si les gusto y se q esta muy corto pero les aseguro continuarla muy pronto sabrán q paso con el kikyouxinuxkogaxkagome

Este amor esta muy multiplicado no? nnu


	3. Chapter 3

Aun hay algo de amor?

Hay esta interesante se sabrá q inuyasha va hacer papa? Y espero q le haya gustado los anteriores fanfiction perdón por el retraso es q estaba de vacaciones pero aca esta, se q están sorprendidos; perdón por no explicar bien todo pero en este voy a hacer mas explicita.

TERCER CAPITULO:

Kikyou: inu…yasha

Inuyasha cerca de la cabaña y con lágrimas en los ojos solo la mira

Kagome: inuyasha ven a felicitar a kikyou esta esperando un bebe

Inuyasha: si ya voy

Inuyasha se acerca a kikyou y secándose las lagrimas llega donde ella, la abraza y le susurra en el oído

Inuyasha: espero q koga te pueda dar lo q yo no te pude dar

Kikyou: inuyasha

Inuyasha en vos para q todos escuchen- felicidades kikyou y esperamos ver mas bebes de tu parte- dice inuyasha (esa ni yo me la creo, perdóname inuyasha por hacerte sufrir TT,)

Kikyou: no creo q koga quiera mas bebes

Kagome acercándose a inuyasha y abrazándolo

Kagome: inuyasha no te ves feliz por kikyou

Sango pensando: kagome esta siendo muy dura con kikyou, q haría kagome si supiera q ese hijo es de inuyasha

FLASH BACK

Kikyou: sango necesito decir lo q me pasa a alguien

Sango: q pasa cuéntame

Kikyou: no se lo e querido decir a kaede para preocuparla

Sango: bueno ya q te pasa cuéntame

Kikyou con un suspiro le dice- estoy embaraza

Sango: O.o que! Y quien es el padre

Kikyou: es ese el problema es… es pero antes quiero q me prometas q no le vas a decir a nadie

Sango: te lo prometo

Kikyou: es inuyasha

Sango: nñ, q dijiste debe ser mentira verdad?

Kikyou: no sango es verdad cuando inuyasha se decidió por kagome el y yo nos encontramos una noche antes y pues ya sabes tuvimos relaciones

Sango: bueno lo echo echo esta pero como le vas a decir a inuyasha q estas esperando un hijo de el.

Kikyou: no le voy a decir

Sango: como q no le vas a decir kikyou es su derecho a saber q esta esperando un hijo

Kikyou: es q yo no hice esto para cambiarle la decisión a inuyasha si el se decidió por kagome ella será la encargada de q tenga hijos con el pero este va a hacer mío y de koga

Sango: bueno yo no voy a decir nada

Kikyou: gracias

FIN FLASH BACK

Sango: kikyou espero q estés feliz por esta gran noticia, ser madre es lo mas maravillo y mañana es tu compromiso verdad

Kikyou: si mañana me comprometo con koga

Sango susurrando al oído de kikyou: kikyou pero q pasara cuando koga vea al bebe y parezca un demonio y no un lobo?

Kikyou: yo me las arreglare pero inuyasha no debe saber q estoy esperando un hijo de el - ella también susurrándole al oído

Inuyasha entrando a la cabaña se dice – por que kikyou ya no te intereso?

Kagome entrando con todos a la cabaña dice- inuyasha, mi amor espero q tengamos muy pronto el nuestro

Inuyasha: si muy pronto también tendremos uno propio, kikyou espero q no sea muy tarde pero puedes atrasar el compromiso

Kikyou: por que inuyasha?

Inuyasha: es q para q kagome y yo nos comprometamos con ustedes?

Todos: Oo, jejejeje q dijiste?

Miroku: de verdad es eso lo q' quieres inuyasha (hay por fin esta hablando el monje pervertido)

Inuyasha: si eso es lo q quiero y bien aceptas o no- dirigiéndose a kikyou

Kikyou luchando con las lagrimas: nose tengo q hablar con koga

Inuyasha: no hay problemas por q esta cerca de acá llámalo

Kikyou: si, si eso haré espero q quiera para tener un compromiso doble inuyasha

Inuyasha abrazando a kagome: si eso espero por q espero comprometerme con kagome lo mas pronto lo posible

Kikyou sale con furia y ya liberando las lagrimas

Inuyasha pensando: perdóname kikyou pero es q si te queres comprometer con el lobo rabioso yo no tengo más q estar con kagome.- luchando también con las lagrimas

Mientras afuera kikyou estaba llorando y sale sango

Sango: kikyou te encuentras bien

Kikyou arodillada: no sango se compromete y con ella por q sango por q, pero ya yo decidi esto no? ahora asu mo mi responsabilidad


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí el 4 capitulo me había venido una inspiración, espero q les guste y por favor dejen reviews

AUN HAY ALGO DE AMOR?

CUARTO CAPITULO

Sango: kikyou si tu lo amas ¿por q no le dices?

Kikyou: sango el ya decidió por kagome y yo no pienso hacer nada y si este hijo es de el, lo siento mucho pero este hijo va hacer de koga y mío, ahora déjame sola por favor por q inuyasha tiene razón koga esta cerca

Sango: entonces lo vas a llamar para decir una mentira de q estas esperando un hijo de el

Kikyou: si pero es por una buena causa

Sango: q buena causa kikyou ese hijo es de otra persona y no de koga ese hijo es de inuyasha, el hijo debe ser criado por los respectivos padres

Kikyou: LO SE SANGO crees q yo estoy feliz, YO SE Q ESTE HIJO ES DE INUYASHA

Una ráfaga de viento apareció y se vio a koga con un ramo de flores

Kikyou: koga

Koga: kikyou mi amor como estas mañana nos comprometemos- abrazándola por la cintura

Saliendo de la cabaña todos los ven abrazados, en especial inuyasha controlando su rabia dice

Inuyasha: kikyou ya le dijiste a koga verdad?

Koga: q me tiene q decir perro pulgoso mi futura esposa

Inuyasha: es q le pedí q atrasaran su compromiso

Koga: QUE, DIJISTE ¿POR Q?

Kikyou: por q se quiere… comprometer con… kagome

Koga: ah yo pensé q seguía enamorado de ti por eso lo quería atrasar nuestro compromiso

Kikyou: NO! sabes por q el se decidió por kagome y esa decisión nunca va a cambiar y si no la quiere ya no hay vuelta atrás- mirando a inuyasha

Inuyasha: es cierto no hay vuelta atrás, yo me decidí por kagome y esa decisión seguirá conmigo

Koga: bueno esta bien, pero q lastima

Kikyou: por q lastima

Koga: es q le iba a pedir al perro pulgoso q sea mi testigo de compromiso

Todos: jejejejeje nñ,

Kagome: kikyou no le vas a decir la gran noticia q nos contaste

Sango dándole un codazo: kagome por q tiene q decirle – susurrándole al oído

Koga: ¿q pasa? Q me tienes q decir kikyou

Kikyou: eh… je… bueno… estoy em… em.

Inuyasha: esta embarazada

Koga: QUE! – Alzándola- voy a hacer papá siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kikyou mirando a inuyasha aguantándose las lagrimas

Kagome: que tal si todos entramos para q estos dos tortolos hablen

Miroku: si es mejor entrar- agarandole las partes íntimas de sango

Sango: EXCELENCIAAAA! NO ME TOQUE

En la cabaña todos estaban menos kikyou y koga

Miroku: esta bien q los dejemos a la señorita kikyou y a koga-con la mano de sango marcada en el cachete

Kaede: hay q dejar q mi cuñado hable con mi hermana

Kagome: además tienen q hablar sobre el compromiso y la ropa del compromiso, en pocas palabras tienen q hablar de muchas cosas

Shippo: si además como nos vamos a vestir nosotros kagome?

Kagome: no se preocupen por q yo voy a traer la ropa de todos

Kikyou y koga entrando dice

Kikyou: bueno yo voy contigo a elegir la vestimenta para todos

Kagome: o.O como?

Kikyou: dame un fragmento de la perla y podré pasar, pero eso si me tendrás q dar ropa tuya para q no parezca un bicho raro en tu época

Kagome: bueno esta bien vendrás conmigo

Inuyasha: yo voy contigo kagome

Kagome: esta bien necesitamos a un hombre

Inuyasha pero a mi también me tendrás q dar ropa

Kagome: esta bien vamos a ir mañana en la mañana

Inuyasha, kikyou: si

En la noche todos estaban dormidos menos una persona q acariciaba su barriga

Kikyou: mi niño espero q nazcas bien para q veas este mundo ya tu madre y a tu… padre q no es tu padre verdadero

Inuyasha: kikyou… q haces despierta a esta hora

Kikyou: no puedo dormir debe ser por el embarazo

Inuyasha cabeza abajo: si koga tiene mucha suerte por tener a una mujer muy buena

Kikyou: inu… yasha sabes q yo siempre te querré pero tu decisión fue esa y yo no la puedo cambiar

Inuyasha: kikyou no entiendes yo siempre estuve dudoso por esa decisión pero cuando vi q estabas feliz con el pueblo pensé q ya no me querías mas

Kikyou: pero me hubieras dicho lo q pensabas aurita nada de esto estaría pasando

Inuyasha: si yo estaría feliz

Kikyou: ¿por q?

Inuyasha: por q ese hijo seria mío y no de koga

Kikyou: nn, si no jejejejeje pero q le vamos a hacer; bueno mejor me voy a dormir ya es muy tarde

Inuyasha: si es mejor en tu estado

Kikyou parándose se tropieza pero inuyasha la agarra y adivinen como quedaron inuyasha abajo y kikyou encima de inuyasha los dos supero rojos

Kikyou: inu… yasha

Inuyasha: no debemos hacer esto kikyou podemos anular todo el compromiso, la boda, los preparativos

Kikyou: y anular a dos personas q saldrán heridas, mi inuyasha no podemos ya es muy tarde si pudiera pero no, yo no quiero q koga salga lastimado y yo se q tu no quieres q kagome salga lastimada;

Estas es mi despedida definitiva

Agachándose hacia inuyasha y dándole un beso q fue correspondido por nuestro y dulce inuyasha

Kikyou: espero q sepas q yo siempre te amare

Inuyasha: yo también siempre te amare

Kikyou se levanto y se echo cerca de su futuro esposo y inuyasha se fue a un árbol como siempre

Inuyasha pensando: kikyou yo siempre te amare no te preocupes por q yo siempre te protegeré de todo mal

Cuando amaneció inuyasha fue a ver a todos pero primero fue a ver a kikyou y vio q no estaba salio corriendo buscándola

Inuyasha: KIKYOU! KIKYOU!

Kikyou: INUYASHA POR ACA!

Inuyasha coree y descubre a una kikyou bañándose (no se preocupen tiene el traje de baño de kagome)

Inuyasha: kikyou pero q estas haciendo con la ropa de kagome

Kikyou: ayer le pedí prestado a kagome

Inuyasha bueno no te dejare bañarte sola se saca lo e arriba y se mete

Kikyou: a que no me alcanzas

Inuyasha: a que si

Inuyasha nada y la atrapa la alza por la cintura y quedan mirándose fijamente

Kikyou: inu…yasha no debemos hacer es…

Fue interrumpida por los labios de inuyasha claro q el beso fue correspondido y cada segundo ese beso se hacia mas profundo y inuyasha baja mas hasta sus pechos, kikyou reacciona y se quita

Kikyou: no inuyasha ya no podemos ENTIENDE

Inuyasha: no, no entiendo sabes por q, por q TE AMO

Kikyou: inu…yasha por favor no digas eso, sabes mejor vamonos por q kagome y los demás tienen q estar levantándose no? vamonos ya inuyasha y pensemos q esto nunca sucedió ya?

Inuyasha: como voy a poder ignorar lo q estábamos haciendo si tu también querías estar conmigo

Kikyou: vamonos ya inuyasha

Inuyasha: esta bien

Kikyou: pero primero me cambiare no veas eh

Inuyasha sonrojado: no como crees

Cuando kikyou salio cambiada inuyasha estaba dormido, kikyou se agacho y le dio un beso en los labios, inuyasha se levanta y le agarra del brazo y le da otro beso

Kikyou: inuyasha perdón si te levante

Inuyasha: linda forma de levantarme

Kikyou: hay no yo te quería dar un beso en el cachete pero te moviste y, y, hay no pienses mal ya, vamonos

Inuyasha se levanta y la carga para llevarla mas rápido a la cabaña

Kikyou: mejor volve al árbol para q kagome no se entere de q estabas conmigo

Inuyasha: si mejor verdad?

Inuyasha salta y se sienta en el árbol

Kikyou justo a tiempo estaba haciéndose la q estaba llegando de su baño

Koga: mi amor fuiste a bañarte sin mí

Kikyou: eh si perdóname pero cuando nos casemos tendremos mas tiempo y kagome ya se levanto?

Koga: si ya se levanto esta adentro

Kikyou: bien ahora ya nos podemos ir a su época

Kagome: q pasa?

Kikyou: ya nos tenemos q ir

Kagome: si es mejor, toma este fragmento de la perla

Kikyou: bueno, chicos les prometo traer una ropa divina para el compromiso.

Kagome: bueno eso es seguro pero mi vestido de compromiso tiene q ser el mas lindo de todos entendido

Kikyou: si no hay problema

Inuyasha: bueno entonces kagome, kikyou listas vamonos

Inuyasha alza a kagome y kikyou para saltar al pozo e ir a su época de kagome.

Cuando llegan la mama de kagome estaba barriendo el patio

Mamá: inuyasha, kagome como han…

La mamá de kagome se sorprende al ver a kikyou

Mamá: quien es ella se parece a kagome?

Inuyasha: bueno como creo q kagome le haya explicado kagome es la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa y kikyou es esa sacerdotisa

Kikyou: hola Sra. Mi nombre es kikyou mucho gusto

Mamá: el gusto es mío- todavía sorprendida por el parecido

Kagome: mamá kikyou y inuyasha necesitan ropa

Mamá: bueno para kikyou yo te había comprado ropa nueva pero préstale esa ropa y para inuyasha tendrás q ir a comprar ropa para el mientras tanto q valla con la gorra

Kagome la lleva a kikyou a su habitación y busca la ropa nueva

Kagome: bueno te vistes y te esperamos en la sala

Kikyou: esta bien

Kagome sale y kikyou empieza a ponerse la ropa, después de media hora kikyou sale e inuyasha se queda boca abierta; kikyou lucia una mini falda de jeans, con un top color negro un poco más arriba del ombligo dejando mostrar su figura y unas sandalias color del Jean con tiros. (No soy muy buena con lo de la ropa XD)

Mamá: te ves hermosa kikyou

Kikyou: gracias Sra. Pero para inuyasha

Kagome: no te preocupes a el le vamos a comprar ropa, así q vamos a centro comercial

Inuyasha: pero q tiene mi atuendo

Mamá: es q no es de esta época me entiendes?

Inuyasha: si

Kikyou: entonces vamos a comprar ropa

Kagome e inuyasha: si

Cuando kikyou e inuyasha salen y kagome se queda con su madre hablando, kikyou e inuyasha están hablando

Inuyasha: te ves preciosa kikyou

Kikyou sonrojada: gracias espero q tu también te veas bien

Inuyasha le agarra de la mano y kikyou solo lo mira

Inuyasha: por q nos esta pasando esto kikyou

Kikyou: por q el destino lo decidió así inuyasha

Inuyasha y kikyou se quedan mirando hasta q inuyasha se agacha un poco para darle un beso, los dos se besan apasionadamente cuando llega el hermano de sota llega y los mira

Sota: mi hermana se esta besando con mi amigo orejas de perro

Inuyasha: sota espera no, no es lo q piensas

Sota: espera ella no es mi hermana, la estas engañando

Kikyou: no, no es lo q piensas es q… yo…yo me desmaye y el me dio respiración boca a boca y deberías estar agradecido tenes un cuñado muy bueno me salvo la vida

Sota: eso es cierto inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si, pero esto nadie debe enterarse entendido en especial kagome?

Sota: por q?

Inuyasha: la queres ver llorando a tu hermana

Kagome: quien me va a ver llorando inuyasha?

Inuyasha: eh

CONTINUARA

Bueno acá esta mi cuarto capitulo, porfa dejen review y gracias a la q me dejaron lo anteriores reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, es q no me venia inspiración , pero me vino bueno viendo floricienta XD bueno pero acá esta el 5 capitulo

Aun hay algo de amor?

QUINTO CAPITULO

Kagome: quien me va ver llorando inuyasha?

Inuyasha: eh

Kagome: y bien? (mandona XD)

Kikyou: es q inuyasha pensó q ibas a llorar por el compromiso y el pensó q te iba a ver llorando

Kagome: es eso inuyasha?

Inuyasha: si es eso pensé q ibas a llorar por nuestro compromiso

Kagome: no te preocupes no llorare por q se q tu me amas y yo a ti

Inuyasha: si yo te amo- luego miro a kikyou, kikyou tenía los ojos cristalinos y muy tristes.

Mama: bueno no iban a ir a comprar ropa?

Inuyasha, kikyou y kagome: si

Kagome tomo la mano de inuyasha, kikyou solo los seguía hacia la ciudad (digo eso por q lo q yo me acuerde ellos viven en un templo un poco muy alejado de la ciudad) kikyou miro las maravillas de la época de kagome q le parecía maravillo

Kagome: sabes deberías comprar las cosas para tu bebe acá

Kikyou miro a inuyasha un poco dolorido recordando q kikyou estaba esperando un hijo de koga (perdóname inu por hacerte sufrir mucho)

Kikyou: eh… lo pensare

Inuyasha: deberías comprar acá las cosas para tu bebe- con una cara triste lo dijo inuyasha y kagome lo noto enseguida

Kagome pensando: hay nunca va a dejar de quererla q voy a hacer

Kikyou: mira allá hay ropa para hombre y mujeres vamos allá

Kagome: si se ve decente

Kikyou y inuyasha van corriendo mientras kagome se topa con hojo

Hojo: hola higurashi ¿Cómo estas?

Kagome: bien ¿y tu?

Hojo: bien gracias por preguntar ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Kagome: el es inuyasha y ella es kikyou

Hojo: higurashi, ¿por q ella se parece a ti?

Kagome: el es con el q me voy a comprometer y ella es… es

Kikyou: su hermana gemela

Inuyasha y kagome: OoOU

Hojo: con razón el parecido, pero por q antes no te vimos

Kikyou: es q yo estuve de viaje de estudio a México, parecer veterinaria

Hojo: es eso el lo q yo quieroe estudiar

Kikyou: de verdad, jejejeje

Hojo: si

Kagome: siento interrumpir la charla, pero tenemos q comprar ropa te acuerdas

Kikyou: si, se me olvido

Inuyasha: bueno entonces vamos a comprarla no?

Kagome: si vamos

Kikyou: fue un gusto conocerte

Hojo: pero si yo también vine a comprar ropa

Kikyou: de verdad

Hojo: si

Kikyou: entonces vamos

Todos entrar y kagome se lo lleva a inuyasha y entonces kikyou se queda con hojo quien no se veía triste, pues hojo sentía algo por kikyou, por supuesto inuyasha no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Kagome: inuyasha ponte derecho, inuyasha, inuyasha, INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: si q pasa

Kagome: me estabas oyendo

Inuyasha: si me dijiste q…

Kagome: inuyasha te dije q te pusieras derecho para ver tu medida de traje

Inuyasha se pone derecho pero no le quitaba lo ojos de encima a hojo ya q el estaba con kikyou

Inuyasha: sabes q le voy a preguntar a hojo ya q el es hombre

Kagome: bueno si es para vestirte ve

Inuyasha va donde estaba kikyou y hojo, hojo le decía su opinión sobre la ropa

Kikyou: ¿q tal este vestido?

Hojo: no me gusta mucho se ve para mayor, de paso ¿Para quién es el vestido?

Kikyou: es para una amiga, yo me encargo de la ropa de las mujeres y kagome se encarga para los hombres

Hojo: y cuantas mujeres son y ¿quienes son?

Kikyou: bueno, son sango, lin, kagura, kanna y yo iba a elegir para mi hermana pero ella me dijo q no ella se conseguiría algo de allá. Bueno es q yo le dije a kagome si yo le podía elegir el vestido pero me dijo q no

Hojo: bueno por algo tuvo q ser- acercándose mas a kikyou y inuyasha quien estaba escuchando se acerco corriendo y se tropieza

Kikyou: inuyasha, ¿estas bien?

Inuyasha: si, kikyou ya encontraste la ropa para las chicas

Kikyou: no hojo me esta dando su opinión

Inuyasha: es q le iba a pedir a hojo q me ayude a encontrar ropa

Kikyou: a, eso no te preocupes nosotros ya encontramos ropa

Inuyasha: nn, de verdad

Hojo mirando a kikyou dice: si

Kikyou: ve a vestirte la ropa la tengo aquí, toma

Kikyou, hojo y inuyasha van a los vestidores y kikyou entra y inuyasha entra a otro vestidor, cada uno con la ropa q decidió, hojo espero y miro a kagome buscando ropa para hombres, hojo fue donde ella estaba y le dice

Hojo: hola higurashi

Kagome. Ah hola hojo q esta haciendo inuyasha

Hojo: se fue a vestir con kikyou, ella y yo elegimos ropa para q se vista y no siga con esa ropa

Kagome: como lo sabes

Hojo: kikyou me lo dijo

Kagome: ah, oye ¿la sección para esmoquin para hombres donde esta?

Hojo: por allá, te digo algo higurashi

Kagome: dime

Hojo: tu hermana es linda

Kagome: O.OUUUUU QUE DIJISTE!

Hojo: es q es la verdad es linda

Kagome: bueno es cierto (hay por primera ves dice algo importante y verdadero)

Hojo: por favor no le digas nada

Kagome: bueno

Hojo: mejor me voy a esperarlos

Kagome: si ve

Hojo va hacia los vestidores a esperar a inuyasha y a kikyou, pero de repente se escucho un grito q provenía del vestidor de inuyasha, hojo entra y ve a inuyasha desnudo por arriba y también todo confundido

Hojo: q pasa inuyasha

Inuyasha: es q no entiendo esta ropa

Hojo: a ver yo te ayudo

Hojo le ayuda a vestirlo y tardan, emponerle la ropa pues inuyasha no quería ponerse esa ropa, la ropa era una polera q por las mangas era un color café y por el centro era un color crema y tenia una letras medio raras color rojo, unos jeans color azul medio despintado con las rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color pero con la marca Niké color rojo (perdón por no ponerlo muy guapo es q no soy buena imaginando ropa sorry XDDDDDDD) pero cuando salieron inuyasha rompió las mangas de la polera.

Kagome: te ves bien

Inuyasha: agh donde esta kikyou

Kagome: q dijiste

Inuyasha: es q estoy preguntando donde esta ella

Kikyou: aquí estoy- saliendo del vestuario un TOP color celeste por dentro, una chompa color rojo atado de las puntas estaba atado por la cintura, una mini falda jeans, unas botas color rojo y unos artes y collares en forma de mariposa y color rojo

Kikyou: me buscabas, inuyasha

Inuyasha y hojo no hablaban pues quedaron opas al verlas del cual kagome no s ele paso de imprevisto y le dio un codazo a inuyasha quien reacciono

Inuyasha: ya elegiste la ropa para las chicas

Kikyou: si ya la elegí

Kagome: bueno entonces nos vamos oi en la noche

Hojo: eh q tal si se van mañana es q esta noche hay una fiesta y quería saber si kikyou quería ir conmigo a la fiesta

Inuyasha enojado: no, no podemos

Kikyou: yo quiero ir después de todo nunca eh ido a una fiesta de acá

Inuyasha: no, no podes ir

Kikyou: por q, depuse de todos tu no eres mío no eres ni mi novio. Para q me digas q yo no valla o valla con alguien solo eres mi amigo

Inuyasha la mira con los ojos cristalinos, kikyou se acerca a hojo y le dice

Kikyou: acepto ir al baile contigo, pero solo como amigos

Hojo: esta bien

Todos salen con bolsas en las manos pues tenían la ropa de todos los muchachos, cuando llegaron a la casa la mama de kagome les tenia preparado la cena

Mama de kagome: bueno chicos cenen y a dormir

Todos: si

Cuando todos cenaron hojo quería hablar con inuyasha en privado y salieron

Inuyasha: q pasa hojo

Hojo: quiero q me respondas con la verdad lo q te voy a preguntar

Inuyasha un poco nervioso dijo: si bueno

Hojo pero necesito q me respondas desde el fondo de tu corazón

Inuyasha: bueno no le des mas vueltas al asunto y dime

Hojo: te pasan cosas con kikyou?

CONTINUARA…

Perdonen por el atraso es q no venia inspiración espero q les haya gustado y dejen review por fa para q la continué gracias


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias a las personas q me mandaron review y me alegra mucho q les allá gustado estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi para este fanfiction bueno acá esta el sexto capitulo

Aun hay algo de amor?

SEXTO CAPITULO

Inuyasha: bueno no le des mas vueltas al asunto y dime

Hojo: te pasan cosas con kikyou?

Inuyasha no sabia q decir y una gota de sudor le bajo por la frente, no podía contestar q le pasaban cosas con kikyou por q el esta apunto de comprometerse con kagome y cuando salio de sus pensamientos dijo

Inuyasha: por q la pregunta?

Hojo: contéstame por favor inuyasha, no le diré a nadie si te pasan cosas con kikyou

Inuyasha: por qpensas eso

Hojo: en la forma q no me quitabas los ojos de encima en la tienda, y cuanto se miraban

Inuyasha: de verdad? nn,

Hojo: y bien?

Inuyasha: ah…ah… SS… no me pasan cosas con kikyou

Hojo: de verdad

Inuyasha: n… si no me pasan cosas con kikyou

Hojo: q bien por q quiero q sea mi corteja

Inuyasha enojado: OoOUU QUEEEEEEE!

Hojo: además tu te vas a comprometer

Inuyasha: pero ella…

Kikyou: inuyasha entra

Inuyasha: si ya voy

Hojo: bueno me despido, ADIOS KIKYOU Y GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR MI INVITACION

Kikyou: no hay problema nos vemos mañana en la noche

Hojo susurrando: kikyou: va a ir conmigo a la fiesta- y se va de la casa de los higurashi, inuyasha va donde esta kikyou y la mira con una cara de te amo kikyou

Inuyasha: kikyou por favor cancela esa cita

Kikyou: no… no puedo

Inuyasha: ¿por que?

Kikyou: por q kagome va a ir contigo

Inuyasha: y eso te lastimo?

Kikyou: q crees no poder estar con la persona q amo y el se va a comprometer con otra persona- con lagrimas en los ojos

Inuyasha: kikyou…

Kikyou: sabes olvídalo y mejor vamos a dormir por q todos se fueron ya a dormir

Kikyou da un paso para irse pero es detenida por la mano de inuyasha y dice

Inuyasha: sabes a mi también me dolió saber q estas embarazada y del lobo y para colmo te vas a comprometer, pero yo nunca te voy a dejar de proteger por que tu eres muy importante para mi eres la persona q amo kikyou y nunca lo olvides- ella lo miro a la cara y inuyasha tenia la cara seria, kikyou se suelta y lo abraza con mucha fueraza inuyasha tenia los ojos cristalinos

Kikyou: tú también eres la persona más importante para mi inuyasha

Inuyasha: kikyou…

Kikyou: y recuerda q yo siempre te amare- y lo besa con una pasión q inuyasha lo siente en su ser, ese beso fue correspondido y con mucha mas a pasión por nuestro lindo inuyasha

Kikyou: mejor hagamos nuestras vidas inuyasha por separado tu con kagome y yo con koga

Inuyasha pero…

Kikyou: inuyasha será mas fácil así no vamos a sufrir ya, me voy a dormir

Mientras tanto inuyasha esta en su habitación recordando las palabras de kikyou, será mejor hacer nuestras vidas por separado tu con kagome y con koga, koga, koga…

Inuyasha: kikyou q voy hacer sin tu amor- (inuyasha va cantar la canción de RBD se llama y este corazón XDDD ES RARO OOU)

Inuyasha:

Como poder recuperar tu amor  
cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón  
mi mundo solo gira por ti...

Kikyou mientras en su cuarto llorando (también va a cantar)

Kikyou e inuyasha:

Cómo sanar este profundo dolor  
ciento correr por mis venas, tu respiración

Kikyou:

Estoy tan conectada a ti...

Kikyou e inuyasha

Que hasta en mis sueños te veo  
sin ti yo me muero...

y este corazón que te robaste  
cuando te marchaste  
tu te marchaste con mis besos  
con mis besos y mis sueños

y este corazón esta latiendo  
cada vez más lento  
y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
como el fuego no se apagó...  
no se apagó...

Inuyasha e kikyou:

Cómo calmar esta profunda obsesión  
cómo le explico a mi alma que se terminó

Inuyasha:

me estoy volviendo loco por ti...

kikyou:

Hasta en mis sueños te veo, sin ti yo me muero...

Kikyou e inuyasha:

Y este corazón que te robaste  
cuando te marchaste  
tu te marchaste con mis besos  
con mis besos y mis sueños

Y este corazón esta latiendo  
cada vez más lento  
y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
como el fuego no se apagó...

Sigue ardiendo...sigue ardiendo  
mientras exista el amor  
no se apagó el amor  
uhoo uhoo  
y este corazón...

Y este corazón que te robaste  
cuando te marchaste  
tu te marchaste con mis besos  
con mis besos y mis sueños

y este corazón, esta latiendo  
cada vez más lento  
y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
como el fuego no se apagó...

a la mañana siguiente inuyasha se había levantado tarde, se baño se cambio con la ropa q se compro y va a desayunar, todos estaban hay kikyou estaba a lado de sota, kagome del otro lado de sota, a lado de kagome había un asiento vació, del otro lado de kikyou estaba la mamá de kagome y del otro lado de la mamá de kagome estaba el abuelo, kikyou lucia un vestido rojo con tiros, el vestido le llegaba hasta la rodilla y kagome estaba usando un vestido color celeste con mangas y le legaban también hasta las rodillas

Kagome: mi amor ya te levantaste ven te reserve un asiento

Inuyasha: gracias

Kagome: perdón no merezco un beso

Inuyasha mira a kikyou q se quedo con los ojos cristalinos al escuchar si merecía un beso

Inuyasha: eh bueno yo…

Kagome: vamos no seas tímido

Inuyasha pensando q estaba enfrente de la familia de su futura esposa tendría q hacerlo, pero en parte estaba kikyou presente

Kagome: inuyasha ya

Inuyasha seguia mirando a kikyou, quien le dio un si con la cabeza

Inuyasha: esta bien- se acerca a kagome y le da su beso, kagome lo agarra por la cabeza para q sea mas profundo, mientras para kikyou eso fue una navaja atravesando su corazón, la mamá de kagome se dio cuenta q kikyou se agarraba mucho la barriga y dijo

Mama: eh, kikyou ¿por q te agarras la barriga?

Kikyou: pues yo…

Kagome: esta embarazada

Mamá: hay q bien por q un bebe es lo mas maravilloso del mundo

Kikyou: si lo se

Mamá: entonces tienes q cuidarte

Kikyou: eso hago

Kagome: bueno entonces vamos de compra

Kikyou: ¿por que?

Kagome: no te acuerdas la fiesta de esta noche

Kikyou: es cierto, bueno vamos

Kagome, kikyou e inuyasha salen a toda prisa para elegir ropa de fiesta

Kagome: fue a las mejores tiendas para elegir la ropa para la fiesta y cuando encontraron ropa, entraron a probarse

Kagome: a ver yo quiero esto, esto y algunos accesorios y para mi novio quiero q le consiga una ropa para una fiesta, kikyou tu puedes encontrar ropa verdad

Kikyou: si, no te preocupes

Kagome entro al vestuario a probarse la ropa y los accesorios y cuando salio lucia, una minifalda color lila un cinturón q tenia un adorno de diamante del mismo color de la mini, un cinturón amarillo con una línea roja por el centro del cinturón, una blusa lila con unos tiros q se ataban con el cuello y otro venia cruzado del mismo color del cinturón, unos accesorio de plumas de un lila bajito q lo tenia en el brazo, accesorios, unos aretes lila de esos para fiesta, un collar del mismo color del tarje y unas botas color negro con una tela blanca de unos 5 cm. y en una línea lila.

Kagome: q tal inuyasha

Inuyasha quien estaba sentado esperando a q salieran

Inuyasha: te ves linda

Kagome: gracias y kikyou donde esta

Inuyasha: entro hace ratito con un traje bonito

Kagome: bueno esperemos

Inuyasha y kagome esperaron 10 min. Cuando kikyou Salio inuyasha se quedo boca abierta pues kikyou lucia, una minifalda con un cinturón de diamantes y plateado, un TOP plateado q le dejaba ver su ombligo, también tenia un arreglo de plumas pero blancas por los brazos, unas botas blancas que cruzaba unos diamantes celeste y de accesorio una manilla plateada, unos aretes de fiesta celeste y un collar q tenia un adorno de diamantes cayendo.

Inuyasha: te ves preciosa kikyou

Kikyou sonrojada: gracias inuyasha, te ves tu también hermosa kagome

Kagome enojada: gracias kikyou

Kikyou: bueno entonces toda esta listo para la fiesta de esta noche

Kagome: si en especial tu hojo va a quedar boquiabierta, espero q no lo pongas celoso a koga

Kikyou: no hojo es solo un amigo

Inuyasha: bueno entonces vamos

Kikyou: y tu ropa

Inuyasha: aquí esta

Kikyou: entonces vamonos

CONTINUARA

Gracias por leer y espero q dejen reviews para ver su opinión


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón por la tardanza es q no me venia inspiración, perdón pero aquí esta mi fic

Aun hay algo de amor?

SEPTIMO CAPITULO

Cuando inuyasha, kikyou y kagome llegaron a la casa de kagome

Mama de kagome: hola chicos como les fue?

Kikyou: muy bien señora

Inuyasha: pudimos comprar todo para la fiesta

Mama de kagome: espero q te hallas comprado una gorra verdad?

Inuyasha: si claro

Mama de kagome: entonces a ver muéstrenme como es su ropa

Kagome saco de su bolsa el traje, kikyou también saco su traje y inuyasha también lo saco, la mama de kagome se sorprendió al ver el traje de kikyou pues le iba a quedar muy bien en especial ese color le iba muy bien por ser blanquita

Mama: ah llego este ramo de flores

Kagome: quien mes la manda mama? Intentando agarrarlas pero la mama no se lo permite

Mama: no es para ti kagome

Kagome: entonces de quien es

Mama: para kikyou

Kikyou: que, para mi?

Kagome e inuyasha: quien las manda –inuyasha un poco celoso

Mama: bueno veamos- cuando la mama busca por todo el ramo de flores encuentra un tarjeta q decía

PARA LA CHICA MAS LINDA DE TODO EL MUNDO

FLORES PARA UNA FLOR MÁS BELLA, GRACIAS POR SER MI PARE

JA PARA EL BAILE KIKYOU

HOJO

Mama: nunca pensé q hojo era tan romántico

Kagome: ni yo- ella seguía sorprendida pues hojo nunca había echo cuando estaba de tras de ella

Kikyou miraba su ramo de flores esta en una canasta con la mitad era rosas y la otra era orquídeas con unos globos de corazones atados en la canasta

Inuyasha: kikyou estas bien?

Kikyou vio como kagome y su madre se fueron a la cocina y dijo

Kikyou: si, estoy bien pero…

Inuyasha: pero… que?

Kikyou: sabes q una no se debe ilusionar muy pronto verdad

Inuyasha: si pues a veces no es lo q uno quiere

Kikyou: por eso, yo me ilusione muy pronto

Inuyasha: por q

Kikyou: por q pensé q este arreglo me lo habías mandado tu

Inuyasha: kikyou…

Kikyou: eso es lo malo, siempre me olvido q yo me voy a comprometer con kouga y tu con kagome, sabes olvida lo q dije y ve con tu prometida yo iré a mi habitación

Inuyasha: kikyou espera- cuando vio su arreglo en la mesa decidio q subirá y seria buena excusa para poder entrar

En una habitación se ve a kikyou llorando y acariciando su estomago

Kikyou: mi amor, yo se q lo q te voy a hacer sera muy dura pero lo hago por el bien de todos, de repente se puso a recordar

FLAS BACK

Una semana después q inuyasha se fue con kagome a su época

Kikyou se encontraba en una colinita donde veía la aldea, kikyou empezó a llorar

Kikyou: por q inuyasha, por q te fuiste con kagome?

Kikyou guardando silencio por un rato y dijo

Kikyou: q pasa kaede

Kaede: hermana estas pensando en inuyasha

Kikyou: si kaede, es q no puedo evitar sentir lo q siento por el…

De repente kikyou se desmayo kaede pide ayuda mandando una flecha a la aldea, depuse de un rato llegan los aldeanos y la ayudan a kaede a llevar a kikyou a la aldea, cuando uno de los aldeanos dijo

Aldeano: mejor llevemos a la Srta. Kikyou al doctor

Kaede: si, será mejor y así sabremos q tiene mi hermana

Cuando ya estaban en camino al doctor kikyou se levanta y dice

Kikyou: hermana donde me llevan

Kaede: al doctor para ver q tienes

Kikyou: no hermana, no quiero…

Kaede: ves tienes ganas de vomitar tienes q ir al doctor

Kikyou: si tienes razón

Cuando llegaron al doctor y pasaron un buen rato esperando puej kikyou ya había entrado con el doctor, el doctor sale y les dice

Doctor: quien es pariente de la joven kikyou

Kaede: yo soy su hermana

Doctor: Sra. Usted va hacer tía

Kaede: que

Kikyou saliendo de la habitación dice

Kikyou: estoy embarazada- kaede se sorprendió y se pregunto de quien pues inuyasha no podía ser ya q el estaba con kagome

Kaede: y quien es el padre de tu criatura

Kikyou: es… es… es… inuyasha

Todos: queeeeeeeeeeeee OO

FIN FLASH BACK

Kikyou: ni yo me lo pude creer, pero si el padre de mi hijo es inuyasha

De repente entro kagome

Kagome: hola kikyou espero q no te olvides de la fiesta

Kikyou: si obvio q no me voy a olvidar de la fiesta

Kagome: si espero q te cuides y no bebas por tu estado

Kikyou: obvio no debo beber le haría daño a mi hijo y el de kouga

Kagome: si ahora q tocas el tema

Kikyou: q pasa

Kagome: dijiste q el hijo es de kouga verdad?

Kikyou algo pálida: si por… q… dices si ya sabes q eso es verdad

Kagome: yo diría q es el hijo de inuyasha

Kikyou muy sorprendida se desmaya por su estado y de repente entra inuyasha con el ramo de flores cuando ve a kikyou desmaya y a kagome

Inuyasha: q paso acá

CONTINUARA

Perdón q sea tan corto es q eh tenido mucha tarea pero les aseguro terminarlo muy pronto


	8. Chapter 8

Perdón es q no me viene la inspiración pero acá esta

AUN HAY ALGO DE AMOR?

OCTAVO CAPITULO

Inuyasha: q paso aquí? Kagome q le paso a kikyou

Kagome: se desmayo de verdad

Inuyasha alzándola y echándola en la cama, inuyasha se agacha cuando ya estaba cerca de sus labios

Kagome: eh… INUYASHA q haces

Inuyasha: le voy a dar respiración boca boca

Kagome al escuchar kagome, sentía como le hervía la sangre y con una sonrisa fingida

Kagome: pero no es necesario

Inuyasha: y por q no

Kagome: por q se desmayo

Inuyasha: por eso

Kagome: inuyasha, esos son los síntomas del embarazo

Inuyasha con la cara triste se acuerda q kikyou se va a comprometer y el no es la persona con la q se va a comprometer

Inuyasha: estas segura?

Kagome: completamente, y para q estas entrando a la habitación de kikyou- kagome estaba con una cara aguantándose las ganas de gritarle

Inuyasha: eh… bueno… yo…

Kagome: tu q?

Inuyasha: es q se le olvido el ramo y se lo vine a dar

Kagome: bueno vamonos y venimos mas tarde para q se valla alistando

Inuyasha: bueno- inuyasha estaba triste pues quería hablar con ella

Kagome: mi amor no sabía q hojo estaría tan enamorado de kikyou

Inuyasha: por q lo dices

Kagome: por q el estaba enamorado de mi y nunca le e visto llevarme un ramo de flores

Inuyasha: debe ser por q la aprecie

Kagome: mi amor yo se q no la has podido olvidar pero te tengo una noticia

Inuyasha: cual?

Kagome: hojo esta enamorado de kikyou y kikyou se va a comprometer, esperando un hijo de koga así q mi amor por favor olvídala es q no te gusto?

Inuyasha: eh… si me gustas kagome pero…

Inuyasha se queda callado por q ve a kikyou llorando

Inuyasha pensando: kikyou seguro q escucho lo q le dije a kagome

Kikyou: hola… saben perdón pero creo q no iré a la fiesta no me siento muy bien y saben me esta dando un hambre q mata, kagome a tu mamá le sobro algo de comida?

Kagome: creo q ya te vino otro síntoma el hambre

Kikyou: de verdad, sabes he pensado en ir a un doctor para ver como esta mi bebe

Kagome: en tu época como lo averiguan

Kikyou: bueno no lo averiguamos por q esperamos lo q venga ósea es nuestro bebe- lo ultimo lo dijo mirando a inuyasha

Kagome: entiendo, pero vamos a la fiesta kikyou, además no lo dejaras plantado a hojo verdad

Kikyou: es verdad saben aurita me alisto y ustedes también y nos vamos

Depuse de 1 hora

Mamá: sabes kikyou te ves bella sabia q te iba a quedar ese color resalta tu figurita

Kikyou: lo cree Sra. Higurashi

Mamá: si te ves bellísima

Kikyou: pues muchas gracias

Mamá: pues así q se comprometen las 2 en el mismo día

Kikyou: habla del compromiso de kagome y el mío verdad

Mamá: no te ves feliz kikyou

Kikyou: si estoy feliz solo q

Mama: q pasa

Kikyou: q haría usted si inuyasha esta esperando un hijo de otra persona, pero q el no sepa

Mamá: en primera por q no lo conocería ósea es hijo el tiene el derecho de conocerlo, en segunda yo nada si se decidió por mi hija

Es decisión de el y en tercera si el no lo conoce esa chica debería decirle el tiene el derecho como padre q es no?

Kikyou: es q no debe ser fácil depuse de todo el la abandono

Mamá: pero el no lo sabia y pues ya es culpa de ella pero el se hubiera decidido por la madre de su hijo pues es la madre de su hijo no?

Kikyou: pero si se hubiera enterado después de q el la halla abandonado

Mamá: seria una lastima para la criatura nacer sin un padre verdadero verdad kikyou?

Kikyou: ah…

Mamá: admítelo ese hijo no es de ese koga es de inuyasha verdad?

Kikyou: no piense mal Sra. higurashi no lo hice por quitarle a kagome a inuyasha sino paso y yo no quiero lastimarla

Mamá: no te preocupes no le diré a nadie pero creo q es mejor es q se lo digas

Kikyou: es q, q pasaría si el decide volver conmigo

Mamá: que tiene?

Kikyou: yo no quiero q sufra kagome

Mamá: si la deja es q no te a olvidado y la única por la q se va a comprometer con kagome es para olvidarte

Kikyou: sabe tiene razón, pero…

Mamá: nada de pero sabes cuando estés lista se lo vas a decir, bien ahora voy a ir a ver por q se tardan los chicos

Kikyou: si mejor, pero también yo quiero ir

Mamá: entonces vamos las dos

Kikyou: si vamos

Subiendo la mamá de kagome y kikyou mientras están charlando, kikyou siente un mareo y casi se desmaya

Mamá: estas bien kikyou?

Kikyou: si me encuentro bien es solo una recaída, no se preocupe

Mamá: de verdad, no quieres algo un té algo

Kikyou: ahora q lo menciona, quiero arroz con arto jugo y pepinillos

Mamá: pero si a ti no te gusta los pepinillos kikyou

Kikyou: no lose se me antojo

Mamá: sabes mejor te lo preparo por q no vamos a hacer esperar a la criatura

Kikyou: jejeje

Mamá: tú ve a apresurarlos y te espero abajo

Kikyou: si Sra. Higurashi

La mamá de kagome se baja mientras kikyou toma aire por un minuto, ve a kagome salir de su habitación ya toda cambiada y ve q se dirige a la habitación de inuyasha, kikyou las sigue y se pone a escuchar

Kagome entra y lo ve a inuyasha con los pantalones puestos solo le faltaba la camisa

Kagome: inuyasha tengo q decirte algo importante

Inuyasha: q pasa kagome

Kagome: q pasaría si fueras padre

Inuyasha: eh…

Kikyou: no, le va a decir q estoy embarazada de el, q voy hacer

Kagome: ESTOY EMBARAZADA

Kikyou e inuyasha: QUE!

CONTINUARA…

Perdón por la tardanza pero es q no venia inspiración pero espero q les guste a todos y les agradezco a k helena-lankaster y a taiori y a claudy sgs por mandarme reviews y espero q les guste mi capitulo y perdonen por la tardanza jijijij es q el colé a estado muy exigente y un viaje a Cochabamba jejeje


	9. Chapter 9

Hola espero q les haya gustado el octavo capitulo q sorpresa se habrán llevado al leer eso del embarazo de kagome jejeje la locura mía pero será ¿verdad? o será ¿mentira? Q pasara descúbranlo y no dejen de leer mi fic porfa y espero sus review

Aun hay algo de amor?

NOVENO CAPITULO

Kagome: estoy embarazada

Kikyou y inuyasha: que?

Inuyasha: estas segura kagome

Kagome: no me ha venido mi periodo hace un mes y mas me hice la prueba y si salio positivo, vas hacer papá inuyasha, no te da gusto

Inuyasha: OO eh si, es lindo tener un hijo kagome con mas… razón vamos a… poder formar una…familia ki… digo kagome

Kagome abrazando a inuyasha con una falsa sonrisa se da cuenta de q kikyou esta hay y se dirige a la puerta y la abre

Kagome: parece q tenemos un testigo de mi embarazo inuyasha

Inuyasha ve a kikyou q estaba a punto de llorar y todavía no salía de su estado de sorpresa, inuyasha sigue mirando a kikyou con unos ojos de perdóname

Inuyasha: ki…kyou

Kikyou: les felicito creo q estamos en el mismo estado kagome, muchas felicidades… a los dos… apresúrense para fiesta- y se marcha echando algunas lagrimas q inuyasha se da cuenta y intenta perseguirla pero una voz le interrumpe

Kagome: inuyasha no te atrevas, vas a ser papá y tu vas tras otra persona

Inuyasha: pero…

Kagome: no inuyasha vamos a hacer padres y tu vas tras kikyou no eso no es justo para nuestro bebe

Inuyasha: tienes razón kagome me debo olvidar de kikyou para siempre (no inuyasha no olvides a kikyou)

Mientras tanto kikyou en su habitación llorando

Kikyou: q estaba pensando, volver con inuyasha no el ya tiene una vida, a kagome y a su bebe, pero yo tampoco debo olvidarme q estoy esperando un hijo de el, pero yo no soy capas de dejar a esa criatura sin un padre, así q inuyasha te voy a olvidar por q ese hijo no va a quedar sin padre, aun que sea q el mío quede sin padre verdadero ahora q me acuerdo

FLASH BACK

Cuando inuyasha y kikyou estaban hablando en la sala sobre el obsequio de hojo inuyasha le dijo algo muy importante a kikyou

Inuyasha: kikyou sabes he pensado mucho en nuestra situación y sabes q ese niño no es mío, pero no me quiero alejar de ti ni por un momento por que… yo… te amo kikyou, eres la persona mas importante de mi vida y sabes q mas

Kikyou: q inuyasha

Inuyasha: q nunca pude amar a kagome como te ame a ti, sabes te dedico una canción a ti kikyou para ti no mas para q veas q yo todavía quiero tu amor para mi solo para mi

Kikyou: inuyasha…

Inuyasha: acá va la canción, bueno no se si esta bien sabes q nos yo muy bueno en esto

Kikyou: jejeje a ver

(Inuyasha)

¿Como poder recuperar tu amor?

¿Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazón?

Mi mundo solo gira por ti.

Hay inuyasha desafino y kikyou empieza a cantar con el

(Kikyou e inuyasha)

¿Como sanar este profundo dolor?

Siento correr por mis venas tu respiración

(Kikyou)

Estoy tan conectada a ti...

(Kikyou e inuyasha)

Que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero

(Kikyou e inuyasha)

Y este corazón que te robaste cuando

Te marchaste, tu te marchaste con mis

Besos con mis besos y mis sueños.

Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más

Lento y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros

Como el fuego no se apagó.

No se apagó...

(Kikyou y inuyasha)

¿Como calmar esta profunda obsesión?

¿Como le explico a mi alma que se terminó?

(Kikyou)

Me estoy volviendo loco por ti…

(Kikyou)

Que hasta en mis sueños te veo sin ti yo me muero

(Kikyou e inuyasha)

Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,

Tu te marchaste con mis besos , con mis besos y mis sueños.

Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento

y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros como el fuego no se apagó.

(Kikyou e inuyasha)

Sigue ardiendo (sigue ardiendo) mientras exista

el amor no se apagó el amor ohhh ohhhh ohhh

(Kikyou)

Y este corazón...

(Kikyou e inuyasha)

Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste,

Tú te marchaste con mis besos, con mis besos y mis sueños.

Y este corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento

Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros

Como el fuego no se apagó.

Kikyou apunto de llorar

Kikyou: inuyasha entonces tú no te vas a casar con kagome

Inuyasha: no si tu no te casa con kouga

Kikyou: pero…y el bebe es de el (q mentira ya kikyou díselo XD)

Inuyasha: yo lo puedo querer como si fuera mi hijo (hay inuyasha eres un amor lo q haces por el amor de kikyou)

Kikyou: yo no se q decir solo q gracias

Inuyasha: entonces

Kikyou: si quiero estar contigo y amarte como te amo

Inuyasha la alza y la besa y cuando les falta el aire

Inuyasha: kikyou no sabes cuanto me haces feliz

Kikyou: inuyasha te tengo q decir algo muy importante (si le va a decir nn)

Inuyasha: q pasa?

Kikyou: yo estoy embarazada

Inuyasha: si ya lo y lo voy a querer como si fuera mío

Kikyou: no inuyasha, este hijo es de…

Kagome: vamos inuyasha a alistarnos

Inuyasha: eh si

Kikyou: hablamos luego

Inuyasha: si no te preocupes- haciéndole una seña de q hablara con kagome

Kikyou: jejeje

FIN FLASH BACK

Kikyou: como pude ser tan tonta, el ya tiene una vida hecha y en esa vida yo no entro

Cuando kikyou estaba echada la mamá de kagome entra

Mamá: acá esta tu comida ki…, q te pasa kikyou

Kikyou: nada Sra. Higurashi

Mamá: como q nada tus ojos están hinchados de tanto q has estado llorando q paso hijita

Kikyou: gracias por decirme hijita pero va hacer abuela de kagome

Mamá: que?

Kikyou: si Sra. Higurashi, va hacer abuela por parte de kagome por q ella esta esperando un hijo de inuyasha

Mamá: pero no eras tu la q estaba embarazada de inuyasha

Kikyou: si pero resulto q kagome también estaba embarazada de inuyasha

Mamá: y tu como lo sabes

Kikyou: los escuche cuando estaban hablando

Mamá: no puedo creerlo mi hija embarazada

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de inuyasha

Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo voy a hacer papá de un hijo de kagome y no de kikyou, como puedo ser tan irresponsable y yo q le pedí una segunda oportunidad a kikyou y le falle de nuevo, parece q el destino no quiere q este con ella y formar una familia por q, por q haci de repente aparece kagome con el bebe y de paso kikyou se entero por q esta escuchando y no por mi como puedo ser tan idiota y lastimarla tantas veces a kikyou, pero ya no mas no la voy a lastimar mas a kikyou por q ya no me voy a meter en su vida, como ella dijo cada cual con su vida.

Mientras en la habitación de kagome

Kagome: jajajja- riéndose maliciosamente- inuyasha por fin esta en mis manos y no de las de kikyou, kikyou te lo dije no me lo vas a quitar, yo se q ese bebe es de inuyasha y tuyo, por eso invente lo de mi embarazo, q tontos q son pero por fin inuyasha no va estar con kikyou sabiendo q estoy esperando un hijo de el y kikyou me ayudo mucho, no diciéndole sobre el bebe de inuyasha y el de ella jajajaja

Ahora inuyasha se va a casar conmigo sin ningún problema

CONTINUARA…

Wau ya saben q es mentira, espero q les guste, por q no voy a poder escribir por un buen tiempo es q me castigaron pero haré lo posible para continuarlos y se olviden de mandarme reviews gracias por leerlo


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno en realidad parece q no les haya gustado mi anterior fic a las kagome fan casi nada recibí de reviews, yo se q me odian las kagome fan pero es q me vino así la inspiración pero es q esta bien

AUN HAY ALGO DE AMOR?

DECIMO CAPITULO

Kagome: jajajja- riéndose maliciosamente- inuyasha por fin esta en mis manos y no de las de kikyou, kikyou te lo dije no me lo vas a quitar, yo se q ese bebe es de inuyasha y tuyo, por eso invente lo de mi embarazo, q tontos q son pero por fin inuyasha no va estar con kikyou sabiendo q estoy esperando un hijo de el y kikyou me ayudo mucho, no diciéndole sobre el bebe de inuyasha y el de ella jajajaja

Ahora inuyasha se va a casar conmigo sin ningún problema

Kagome baja y pregunta

Kagome: ya están listos mamá los chicos para ir a la fiesta?

Mamá: nose, hija necesita hablar contigo

Kagome: q pasa mamá (medio asustada)

Mamá: es verdad q estas embrazada?

Kagome: como supiste lo de mi embarazo?

Mamá: kikyou me lo dijo

Kagome: te lo dijo kikyou por q?

Mamá: no querías q yo me enterara

Kagome: no es eso mamá, yo quería decírtelo me arruino mi sorpresa

Mamá: hija no importa, quien me lo dijo lo importante es q tu vas a ser mamá y yo ABUELA

Kagome: si mamá nnu jejeje

Inuyasha baja y pregunta por kikyou pero no estaba ahí así que va arriba secretamente y la encuentra a kikyou y se ponen a hablar secreta mente y empiezan a decir.

Inuyasha: kikyou, estoy pensando seriamente que yo no debería casarme con Kagome que quiero estar contigo toda mi vida y…

Kikyou:(interrumpiendo) no inuyasha debemos estar con cada persona que correspondemos y kouga debe estar pensando en mi y… (Baja la cabeza) tal vez yo lo este empezando a olvidar pensándolo bien por que creo que tienes razón inuyasha, pero cada uno debe estar con la persona con quien debe estar.

Inuyasha: si lose… POR ESO TU ME CORRESPONDES.

Kikyou:(roja) INUYASHA….ya no puedo soportarlo te tengo que decir algo….este hijo que espero es….es….

Kikyou es interrumpida por kagome pues ella entro a la habitación de kikyou y vio q inuyasha estaba hay

Kagome: inuyasha q haces acá

Inuyasha: eh… vine a apurar a kikyou

Kagome: (enojada) inuyasha ya es tarde mejor apresúrense

Kikyou e inuyasha: si ya vamos

Cuando kagome, inuyasha y kikyou yéndose a la fiesta kagome y kikyou hablan asolas

Kagome: cuanto tiempo estas embarazada

Kikyou: 1 mes por que?

Kagome: solo por curiosidad, pero cuando nazca tenemos q ver el parecido a quien se parece mas, o a kouga o… inuyasha

Kikyou: por que preguntas eso (acuérdense q kagome ya sabe q el bebe q esta esperando kikyou es de inuyasha pero, kikyou no se acuerda por el desmayo)

Kagome: (ella se olvido q se q esta embarazada de inuyasha) por q los veo MUY JUNTOS y eso me esta HACIENDO SOSPECHAR

Kikyou con la cabeza abajo: pero kagome no te preocupes no te lo voy a quitar a tu futuro esposo

Kagome: pero tu mirada dice lo contrario, estas segura q quieres casarte con kouga, ya q te veo muy cerca de inuyasha me haces sospechar y medio q me estoy enojando

Kikyou: no te preocupes, te lo juró no te preocupes inuyasah esta pensando en vos

LUEGO EN LA FIESTA

Kagome: inuyasha me podes esperar un rato me olvide maquillarme voy al tocador

Inuyasha: bueno te espero- y se queda solo con kikyou (en la fiesta ponen una música romántica)

Inuyasha: eh… quieres bailar

Kikyou: si, claro

Cuando van a bailar, escuchan bien la música (que es la que cantaron inuyasha y kikyou) se miran bien a los ojos y empiezan a cantar de nuevo y se acercan, cada ves mas sus brazos van rodeándose cada uno luego casi terminando la canción se callaron un rato y mientras mas va avanzando la canción se acercan mas como para darse un beso pero… kikyou escucha una vos q la estaba llamando cuando se vuelca era hojo y luego hojo le invita algo de tomar, inuyasha lo mira enojado

Inuyasha: oigan esperen, yo voy con ustedes, luego va corriendo y la abraza a kikyou

Hojo: tranquilo inuyasha no la voy a tocar….

Inuyasha: hum…si claro una ves casi abrasas a kagome

Hojo: pero era actuando era una obra de teatro, por eso te llamo conejito peco pon o algo así, pero fue ase mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha: si eso creo

Kikyou: inuyasha me podrías decir por q me estas abrazando

Inuyasha se mira como la esta abrazando a kikyou y se pone rojo (la esta abrasando como cuando abraso a kagome enfrente de kouga en un capitulo)

Kikyou: y bien?

Inuyasha: bueno como te quiero mucho, como cuñada pues no queria dejarte sola con hojo

Kikyou: no te preocupes es solo un amigo

Hojo: eh bueno, la podes soltar?

Inuyasha: RR… por que?

Hojo: quiero bailar con ella

Inuyasha (enojado): no

Hojo y kikyou lo miran extrañamente en especial kikyou

Inuyasha: es q quiero bailara con ella primero

Hojo y kikyou: QUE!

Inuyasha: si quiero bailar con mí no… digo cuñada

Hojo: esta bien

Inuyasha toma la mano de kikyou y la saca a la pista de baile (en la fiesta pusieron una música romántica de nuevo en esos q se abrazan para bailar)

Qué fue del amor

Que un día nos unió

Cómo pudo morir

inuyasha: kikyou sabes

kikyou: q inuyasha

Para ti, yo fui un error

Que el tiempo borró,

Que no fue bueno vivir

Inuyasha: te amo

Kikyou: pero…

Pero yo sé

Que en el fondo

De ese cruel corazón

Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor

Y que al final del camino tú reconocerás

Que no del todo me has podido olvidar

Kikyou: pero tu hijo con kagome

Inuyasha: se que tengo un hijo con kagome pero no puedo dejar de amarte

(Coro)

No me has podido olvidar

No me has podido arrancar

Te decidiste a buscar otro amor

Y ya verás que no es fácil lograr

Que te quieran mejor

Kagome: hojo has visto a inuyasha

Hojo (enojado): si esta allá bailando con kikyou

Qué fue del amor

Que un día nos unió

Cómo pudo morir

Kagome (enojada): hojo por q los dejaste

Hojo: inuyasha me dijo q quería bailar con su cuñada

Para mí fue mucho dolor

Y siento temor

De no poderte olvidar

Kagome: hojo tú la amas verdad a mi hermana

Hojo: pues si la quiero, nose por q no me sentí cuando estaba atrás tuyo ella es especial, tiene algo q me atrae

Kagome (en vos baja): parece q a todos los atrae

Pero yo sé

Que en el fondo

De ese cruel corazón

Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor

Y que al final del camino tú reconocerás

Que no del todo me has podido olvidar

(Coro)

No me has podido olvidar

No me has podido arrancar

Te decidiste a buscar otro amor

Y ya verás que no es fácil lograr

Que te quieran mejor

Hojo: dijiste algo kagome?

Kagome: no hojo pero te digo algo por q no los apartamos

Hojo: por q?

Kagome: si no te diste cuenta a inuyasha le gusta kikyou

Hojo: que! OO

Kagome: por eso actuó así

Hojo (mirándolos): inuyasha esta enamorado de tu hermana

Ya verás poco a poco

Que no estuvo tan mal del todo

Pensarás en lo nuestro y verás

Que era mucho mejor

Inuyasha: kikyou yo se q estas dolida por lo del bebe pero, escúchame lo q te dije de volver contigo es verdad yo te…

Kikyou: no digas mas mentiras inuyasha, no ves q me lastimas

Inuyasha: crees q a mi lo del bebe de kagome no me dolió y de paso q tu lo averiguaras

Pero yo sé

Que en el fondo

De ese cruel corazón

Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor

Y que al final del camino tu reconocerás

Que no del todo me has podido olvidar

(Coro)

No me has podido olvidar

No me has podido arrancar

Te decidiste a buscar otro amor

Y ya verás que no es fácil lograr

Que te quieran mejor

Kikyou: sabes q? mejor me voy por q tu solo hablas y no haces nada

Inuyasha: kikyou… no te vallas- pero kikyou no escucho y se fue

Inuyasha: kikyou…

Qué fue del amor

Que un día nos unió

Cómo pudo morir.

Cuando kikyou ve a hojo con kagome se acerca

Kikyou: kagome inuyasha te esta esperando para bailara

Kagome: de verdad, y a ti hojo te estaba esperando para bailar

Kagome se retira y va con inuyasha

Kikyou (mirando a hojo): perdoname hojo, yo era tu pareja y inuyasha me saca a bailar

Hojo: no hay problema kikyou de verdad, además son cuñados, de que hay q desconfiar(hojo esta mintiendo, le ya sabia q inuyasha le gustaba kikyou)

Kikyou: de verdad?

Hojo: si, a… kikyou tengo q decirte algo muy importante

Kikyou: q es dime?

Hojo: pero no aquí kikyou

Mientras tanto kagome y inuyasha, estaban bailando

Kagome: inuyasha sabes q?

Inuyasha (mirando en dirección de kikyou y hojo): que pasa kagome?

Kagome: esa gorra te queda muy bien, y la ropa q eligieron para ti te queda hermoso

Inuyasha: …

Kagome: inuyasha

Inuyasha: …

Kagome (enojada): INUYASHA

Inuyasha: me decías

Kagome: nada

Inuyasha: bueno

Kagome: a quien miras

Inuyasha: a nadie por?

Kagome: estas muy distraído

Inuyasha: no nadie

Kagome: a ver – y se pone en dirección donde inuyasha vio y miro a kikyou- kagome (enojada): inuyasha estabas mirando a kikyou

Inuyasha (nervioso): no

Kagome: mira, hojo la esta tomando de la mano a kikyou pero donde la llevara

Inuyasha (celoso): no lose pero…

Kagome: pero que, tu no vas a ir tu te quedas aquí a mi lado

Inuyasha: pero… por hay le hace algo

Kagome: q le va a hacer

Inuyasha: nose, por eso es mejor q valla

Kagome: no, tal vez le invite bebidas

Inuyasha: ella no puede tomar por el bebe

Kagome: sabes, inuyasha me tiene harta ve si quieres, pero si vas tu no vuelves a verme ni a tu hijo

Inuyasha: que!

Kagome: lo q escuchaste

Inuyasha: solo será un rato

Kagome: de todos modos

Inuyasha: bueno si vas hacer asi kagome, prefiero ir tras de kikyou- y se va inuyasha

Kagome: jejeje eso era justo lo q queria inuyasha

FLASH BACK

Kagome: hojo tu te la llevas a kikyou y la mareas con gas y cuando veas a inuyasha la besas entendido

Hojo: pero por que?

Kagome: por q si yo quiero separarlos

Hojo: esta bien kagome, todo por kikyou

Kagome: si todo por ella

FIN FLASH BACK

Kagome: bien inuyasha, cuando los veas…

Inuyasha intentaba olfatear el aroma de kikyou, pero olfateo una especie de gas q había en el ambiente (el gas q mareara a kikyou)

Cuando inuyasha olfatea el aroma de kikyou lo sigue y pillo a hojo besando a kikyou, inuyasha sentía como se le hervía la sangre

Inuyasha (enojado): pero q estas haciendo hojo

Hojo: besando a kikyou

Inuyasha lo golpe y lo deja inconsciente y se dirige a kikyou quien se encontraba arrodillada

Inuyasha: kikyou como pudiste

Kikyou no respondía ya q el gas no somnífero

Inuyasha: kikyou, KIKYOU

Kikyou reacciona un poco como para poder hablar, epro seguia mareada

Kikyou: inuyasha, no me siento nada bien

Inuyasha: kikyou por q hueles a gas

Kikyou: hojo me lo echo y estoy…

Inuyasha: KIKYOU RECISTE

Kikyou: inuyasha te amo

Inuyasha: y yo a ti kikyou

Kikyou: te tengo q decir q este bebe q estoy esperando…

Inuyasha: si lose es de kouga y…

Kikyou: no este bebe no es kouga

Inuyasha: que

Kikyou: este bebe es tuyo

Inuyasha (sorprendido): que dijiste, q es mio

CONTINUARA…

Al fin se lo dijo cuando estaba mareada q pasara el proximo fic sera el ultimo, eso espero bueno espero q lo lean


	11. Chapter 11

Gracias este es mi ultimo capitulo pero habrá mas no se preocupen

AUN HAY ALGO DE AMOR?

ÚLTIMO CAPITULO

Inuyasha: que?

Kikyou: si es cierto es tuyo mi inuyasha (y luego kikyou se desmaya)

Inuyasha: nooooooooo…..kikyou………reacciona por favor…

(Luego inuyasha la lleva afuera y trata de hacerla abrir sus ojos pero nada)

Inuyasha: kikyou…por favor despierta no quiero perderte ABRI LOS OJOS POR FAVOR…..

Kikyou empieza a reaccionar y dice: inu…ya…sha….

Inuyasha: kikyou…? Estas bien…?

Kikyou: em….eso creo pero…que pasó con hojo?

Inuyasha: ese desgraciado…se fue.

Kikyou: por que..?

Inuyasha: por que el fue que te hizo desmayar

Kikyou: queeeeeeeee?(y se levanta de los brazos de nuestro querido inuyasha y inuyasha se impresiona de que haya reaccionado de esa manera)

Inuyasha: que pasa? Por que reaccionas así?

Kikyou: es que…..creo que el me beso o algo así pero no lo recuerdo muy bien por que luego estaba viendo como niebla…

Inuyasha: no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para cuidarte y para hacer lo que me digas y……

Kikyou: y…que?

Inuyasha: y…para besarte.

(Kikyou se pone roja y se van acercando y sus labios se van acercando más apasionadamente hasta que kikyou grita)

Inuyasha: q pasa kikyou

Kikyou: me duele mi vientre

Inuyasha: entonces vamos a un hospital, debe ser nuestro hijo

Kikyou: pero abra a esta hora

Inuyasha: siempre hay para las emergencias

Kikyou: bueno… mmm (gritando de nuevo por el dolor)

Inuyasha la alza y la lleva al hospital mas cercano q hay, kikyou cada ves tenia ganas de vomitar, cuando llegaron por fina al hospital la atendieron

Mientras en el consultorio del doctor

Doctor: haber vamos a ver como esta tu hijo, vamos a ver si no les afecto el gas

Kikyou: espero q no doctor

Doctor: usted debe ser el papá, verdad?

Inuyasha (sonrojado): si soy yo

Doctor: debe estar orgullo, va a tener un hijo y con una mujer maravillosa

Inuyasha: gracias

Doctor: haber ahora si vamos a ver, tu vas a poder verlo por esa pantalla, entendido kikyou

Kikyou: si, inuyasha ven para q los veas

Inuyasha (nervioso): si… ya voy

Cuando inuyasha se acerca a kikyou, kikyou le agarra la mano para tener suerte, de que el bebe este bien, cuando kikyou pregunta

Kikyou: esta bien nuestro hijo

Inuyasha: si se encuentra bien verdad?

Doctor: ustedes están seguros de q es uno

Kikyou e inuyasha: si

Doctor: lo siento…

Kikyou: q pasa con el bebe

Inuyasha: se encuentra bien?

Doctor: cuando ustedes dijeron el bebe, no era el bebe si no los bebes

Kikyou: que

Inuyasha (con una cara feliz): usted quiere decir q…

Doctor: van a tener gemelos

Kikyou e inuyasha se miran y se sonríen pues iban a tener gemelos y se abrazan

Inuyasha: no puedo creerlo son nuestros hijos…

(Cuando kagome entra y dice…)

Kagome: queee…? Como que nuestros hijos?

Inuyasha: como llegaste aquí?

Kagome. Seguí tus huellas por que tu pisas muy fuerte cuando estas apurado te acuerdas…?

Inuyasha: upsss se me olvido

Kagome: y como que nuestros hijos?

Doctor: mejor vayan afuera a pelear por que aquí hay muchos pacientes

Kagome: disculpe doctor…ya nos íbamos.

(Luego afuera)

Kagome (repite): y…COMO QUE NUESTROS HIJOSS?

Inuyasha: em…kagome tengo algo que decirte…….es que estos hijos que espera kikyou son….míos

Kagome (casi sin habla dice): quee…? Pero no era de kouga…?

Kikyou: em…eso debo explicártelo es que…estos hijos no son de kouga eso lo dije para que no se preocuparan así que les estuve mintiendo todo el tiempo pero ya no lo pude aguantar…LO TUVE QUE DECIR

Inuyasha: tranquila kikyou no grites

Kagome: así que como son sus hijos…..vamos a seguir con este compromiso inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: kagome de eso quería hablarte…

Kagome: no piensas cancelar nuestro compromiso verdad?

Inuyasha: eh, eso es lo que quiero hacer

Kagome: no puedes, acuérdate q tenemos un hijo

Kikyou (pensando): yo no quiero dejar a su hijo sin padre

Kikyou: eh no te preocupes kagome, tu hijo va a crecer con un padre

Inuyasha e kagome: que!

Inuyasha: kikyou no estas pensando que…

Kikyou: si inuyasha tu seguirás con tu compromiso y yo con el mio

Inuyasha: pero kikyou y nuestros hijos

Kagome: inuyasha tu también tienes uno conmigo no te acuerdas

Inuyasha: si pero…

Kikyou: no hay nada mas a q decir

Inuyasha: pero…

Kikyou: pero nada inuyasha… yo no quiero q esa criatura crezca sin un padre lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada

Inuyasha: pero kikyou…

Kikyou: kagome, va a ver boda mañana

Kagome: mañana nos vamos verdad?

Kikyou: si mañana nos vamos con toda la ropa

Kagome (feliz): si nos vamos mañana al compromiso

Inuyasha (triste): si mañana nos vamos

Kikyou (pensando): inuyasha perdóname pero no quiero destruir tu familia con kagome

MAÑANA EN LA MAÑANA

Kagome, inuyasha y kikyou estaban en el pozo, con bolsas q a dentro estaba la ropa de los chicos ya cuando estaban a punto de irse cuando

Mamá: kikyou te llego esto

Kikyou: q es Sra. Higurashi

Mamá: es un ramo de flores

Kikyou: de quien es sra.higurashi?

Mamá: es de hojo

Inuyasha, kikyou y kagome: QUE!

Mamá: si es para vos

Kikyou: y tiene una nota

Mamá: a ver (buscando) si hay una quieres q la lea o te la doy

Kikyou: me la da, aurita regreso kagome

Kagome: bueno (agarrando el brazo de inuyasha para q no la siga nnuuuu)

Mientras tanto kikyou salio de el templo donde esta el pozo y vio la tarjeta y con la otra mano agarrando el ramo de flores

Kikyou: hojo yo creía en ti como pudiste, veo q no tuviste el valor de verme a la cara, de todos modos no tengo mas confianza en ti (haciendo una bolita de papel con la tarjeta y botándola al suelo para decir "adiós")

Inuyasha: vamos kikyou ya es hora

Kikyou dándose la vuelta y dándole la cara responde – si ya voy inuyasha

Inuyasha: entonces no te tardes

Kikyou entrando y mirando a la sra.higurashi

Kikyou: gracias Sra. Higurashi por todo, y tome esto

Mamá: pero kikyou es tu ramo de flores

Kikyou: después de lo sucedido de ayer no quiero saber nada de hojo

Mamá: bueno cuídate y cuida a tu bebe

Kikyou: no es bebe es los bebes

Mamá: quieres decir q son mas de un son dos

Kikyou (feliz); si sra.higurashi voy a tener gemelos

Inuyasha: si van a tener gemelos

Mamá: inuyasha mi hija esta allá y yo se q tu eres el padre de esos gemelos

Inuyasha: desde cuando

Mamá: mejor no te digo jejeje

Kikyou: vamonos inuyasha

Inuyasha: si vamonos

Cuando los tres estaban cerca del pozo kagome salto y luego fue seguida de kikyou y por ultimo inuyasha, pero de repente algo paso algo estaba expulsándolos mas rápido así a dentro y inuyasha agarro a kikyou pero no logro agarra a kagome y ella se fue a mucha velocidad al la época de inuyasha, cuando llegaron a la época de inuyasha, miroku, sango, la anciana kaede, myoga y shippo estaban esperándolos

Miroku: buenos días Srta. Kikyou como esta su hijo

Sango: si kikyou queremos saber si es hombre o mujer

Kikyou: eh chicos

Shippo: espero q sea hombre

Myoga: no espero q sea mujer así podrá no se tal vez salga sacerdotisa

Kikyou: ehm… chicos nnuuuu

Kaede: SILENCIO, que no se dan cuenta q kikyou no pued gritar y yo tengo q ir gritando

Sango: perdón anciana kaede es q estamos impacientes por saber si se va a parecer al padre o a la madre (mirando fijamente a inuyasha ya q ella sabia q el hijo de kikyou es de inuyasha)

Kikyou: bueno es q… es…digo

De repente una brisa fuerte estaba cerca y cuando inuyasha saca su espada para pelear se ve con kouga agarrando las manos de kikyou

Inuyasha (enojado): rrrrrrr…. Kouga

Kouga: hola perro rabioso espero q hayas cuidado de kikyou muy bien y de mi hijo

Kagome: kouga no es hijo, son hijos

Kouga (sorprendido): que…! eso es cierto kikyou?

Kikyou (con una sonrisa falsa): si kouga vamos a tener gemelos

Inuyasha (enojado): no son…

Inuyasha fue interrumpido antes de decir q e los gemelitos eran de el por kagome quien le tapaba la boca

Kikyou: inuyasha espero q tu estés feliz con el hijo q kagome te va a dar

Inuyasha cansado de escuchar le toma de las manos de kikyou y se la lleva a la cabaña, pero todos miraban a kagome q estaba enojada

Kaede: kagome ve a listarte para el compromiso

Kagome: si, ah toma sango la ropa de todos la q kikyou compro y miroku toma la q compre para los hombres

Miroku: si Srta. Kagome

Sango: es verdad q esta embarazada de inuyasha

Kagome: si sango

Shippo: felicidades kagome, espero q no se parezca a inuyasha

Kouga: kagome es verdad q kikyou esta esperando gemelitos

Kagome: si kouga, te felicito

Kouga (feliz): gracias ellos espero q sean lobos o hanyou para q los entrene para ser bueno lobos cazadores

Sango: jejeje nñ de verdad

Miroku: sango tu y yo cuando vamos a tener uno?

Sango (roja): miroku no es tiempo todavía

Shippo: ustedes ya están comprometidos verdad

Miroku abrazando a sango responde- si ya estamos shippo y espero tener un hijo muy pronto

Sango: ve kagome alistarte para el compromiso

Kagome: si ya voy

Mientras tanto en la cabaña donde estaban inuyasha y kikyou

Inuyasha: por que no le dijiste q los gemelos eran míos?

Kikyou: no puedo ya q tu te vas a comprometer con kagome

Inuyasha: no, no me voy a comprometer con kagome

Kikyou: y tu hijo?

A esa pregunta inuyasha se quedo callado

Kikyou: ya ves inuyasha no podes dejara a esa criatura lo siento

Inuyasha: si tienes razón kikyou

Kikyou: entonces esta es nuestra despedida inuyasha

Inuyasha la abraza a kikyou y la besa apasionadamente ya q era el ultimo día q se iban a ver, cuando kikyou se separa de inuyasha le da su ultima mirada a los ojos y se va mientras inuyasha dice en susurros- adiós kikyou… espero q kouga cuide bien a nuestros hijos

Cuando kikyou ya estaba con los otros inuyasha se dirige donde kagome para pedirle una disculpa, por irse con kikyou a la cabaña cuando iba a tocar la puerta, se da cuenta q la puerta estaba abierta y escucha kagome reír y se pone a escuchar

Kagome: no puedo creer lo tontos q son, se la creyeron de eso lo del embarazo

Inuyasha (pensando): entonces kagome no esta embarazada

Kagome: cuando tenga hijos será después del compromiso, por q yo no quiero algunos rollitos cuando me comprometa jajá espero q nunca se enteren de q yo no estoy embarazada y pobre kikyou perdiendo al hombre q ama por un bebe q ni siquiera existe jajajaja

Bueno será mejor q me aliste para el compromiso

Inuyasha (yéndose): no puedo creerlo kagome es una mentirosa solo hizo esto para q kikyou y yo no estemos juntos- cuando inuyasha ya estaba en la cabaña para alistarse para la boda inuyasha se sienta y se pone a pensar- si kagome no tiene hijo, el y kikyou pueden estar juntos (pensando inuyasha)- así q se alisto y se cambio para poner un plan en acción

Cuando sango, la anciana kaede, lin, kagura, ayame y kanna salieron de los vestidores con unos lindos vestidos, sango salía con un vestido color rojo y una flor en el centro color rojo con detalles de purpurina en la parte del ombligo por q allí había una tela transparente, la anciana kaede se vestía de lo mismo solo q todo era blanco, lin era la q llevaba las flores y tenia de vestido un vestido blanco y una flor de un lado, kagura llevaba un vestido celeste sin mangas con destellos de purpurina en el vestido, ayame tenia un vestido blanco con mangas color blanco y su piel q siempre llevaba y kanna llevaba también las flores y tenia un vestido igual al de lin.

Mientras los hombres miroku, shippo, seshomaru, jaken, también saliendo de los vestidores, miroku usaba una manga larga color rojo oscuro con un pantalón Jean y unos zapatos del mismo color, shippo llevaba los anillos y usaba un pantalón negro como las camisa, seshomaru usaba una manga larga color verde oscuro y un pantalones Jean azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros y jaken usaba la misma ropa pero negra.

Cuando todos estaban sentados y los novios (usaban como todos cuando se casan, pero inuyasha usaba la misma ropa solo q en negro) ya estaban en el frente esperando a las novias

Sango: excelencia inuyasha se ve serio

Miroku: si tienes razón

Shippo: debe estar nervioso

Kaede: no lo creo no parece tener nervios, debe ser otra cosa q lo tiene así

Sango: será por q se compromete kikyou con kouga

Miroku: ya veremos

Cuando la música toca la marcha nupcial las novias entraron primero fue kikyou con un vestido de novia q le había echo la anciana kaede era un kimono rosado adornado su cabello con una flor rosada, luego kagome con un vestido blanco sin mangas y echo un moño en el cabello con una corona de flores, cuando kikyou y kagome habían llegado a lado del hombre con cual se iban a comprometer

Paso el tiempo y el cura ya estaba en la parte si acepta o no

Cura: acepta usted kagome higurashi al señor inuyasha hasta la q muerte los separe

Kagome: lo acepto

Cura: usted inuyasha acepta a kagome como su esposa hasta q la muerte los separe

Inuyasha mirando a kikyou con una sonrisa responde

Inuyasha: no acepto,

Todos: ahhhhhhh OoOUUUU

Kagome: por q inuyasha y nuestro hijo

Inuyasha: yo no acepto a esta mujer por mentirosa y habladora, kagome tu no estas embarazada

Kikyou: que!

Kagome: de q hablas yo estoy embarazada

Inuyasha: falso tu no estas, yo te escuche cuando decías q no estabas embarazada

Kagome: pero… lo hice por amor…

Inuyasha: padre con la persona con la q me quiero comprometer es con kikyou, kouga espero q no te moleste

Kouga: no en realidad, lo único q me unía a kikyou es el bebe y todavía me une

Kikyou: no te preocupes ve con ayame

Kouga: pero… kikyou y nuestro hijo

Kikyou: este hijo…o… diré los gemelos no son tuyos son de inuyasha así q ve con ayame q ella lo espera

Kouga la abraza feliz y se fue con ayame quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, mientras todos miraban a kagome quien no aguanto más y huyo de la época y se fue a su época

Inuyasha: le repito, padre quiero casarme con kikyou

Cura: al fin

Kikyou y inuyasha sorprendidos por la respuesta de el cura

Cura: entonces inuyasha acepta a kikyou como su esposa hasta q la muerte los separe

Inuyasha: acepto

Cura: kikyou aceptas a inuyasha como tu esposo hasta q la muerte los separe

Kikyou: acepto

Cura: entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Inuyasha y kikyou se acercaron y se dieron el beso q decia q ya eran padres oficiales y marido y mujer, inuyasha le puso el anillo a kikyou y kikyou hizo lo mismo cuando estaban saliendo asi los asientos

Todos les tiraban tintura y arroz y se sacaron foto con la cámara q trajo kikyou, cuando llegaron al goshingoku donde estaban los pasteles, inuyasha y kikyou brindaron por un buen año.

8 meses después

a kikyou se le veía en un cuarto con inuyasha y kikyou gritando y inuyasha diciéndole

Inuyasha: puja, puja, puja

Kikyou: estoy pujando

Doctor: vamos aquí viene el primero

Inuyasha: vamos PUJA

Kikyou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Doctor: felicidades es una niña- dándole el bebe a la enfermera la cual la ponía en una toalla a la bebe pasándole a kikyou la bebe

Kikyou: hola hijita yo soy tu mamá y el es tu papá

Inuyasha: somos afortunados y mira es una hanyou

Kikyou: es linda tiene tu pelo, un mechón negro como el mío y tus ojos inuyasha

Doctor: bueno pamela (la enfermera) llévala a las incubadora, bueno kikyou esto aquí no termina falta el otro bebe

Kikyou: bueno vamos

Inuyasha: PUJA, PUJA

Kikyou: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Doctor: aquí viene

Kikyou: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Doctor: aquí esta, es un hombre

Kikyou: q lindo, también es un hanyou tiene el pelo negro como el mío y un mecho blanco como el padre y tiene mis ojos

Inuyasha dándole un beso a kikyou- te felicito kikyou son hermosos los gemelitos

Kikyou: gracias, pero tu estuviste conmigo y eso tambien es importante

DIAS DEPSUES

Kikyou estaba en la cama descansando ya q les costo un poco hacerlos dormir y inuyasha a su lado pero el despierto viendo a sus hijos mientras susurraba

Inuyasha: soy afortunado, tengo a mis hijos y una mujer espetacular pero como quisiera q estuvieran sus abuelos

Cuando se durmió un demonio con el pelo blanco atado en una cola y uan mujer con kimono estaban viendolos a los bebes y dijeron

Inutaisho: si los veo hijo, y los voy a cuidar

Izayoi: yo tambien hijo y te vamos a cuidar a ti tambien, para q disfrutes cada momento de tu vida con tu esposa e hijos

Cuando kikyou y inuyasha se estaban levantando los dos cuerpos desaparecieron

Inuyasha: kikyou

Kikyou: dime

Inuyasha: te amo

Kikyou: yo tambien y a mis hijos

Inuyasha: y espero q los abuelos tambien los cuide

Kikyou: como yo

Diciendo esto se volvieron a dormir abrazados y deseando q nunca terminara esta felicidad

FIN

Bueno espero q les haya gustado y espero los RR PORFA

AVISO: VA A VER SEGUNDA TEMPORADA CHAU


	12. Chapter 12

AUN HAY ALGO DE AMOR?

CAPITULO EXTRA

Habían pasado ya 5meses y los gemelitos ya estaban gateando, inuyasha y kikyou ya estaban viviendo en una casa con la anciana kaede, la anciana kaede ya no luchaba mas ahora era ella quien cuidaba a los gemelitos cuando inuyasha y kikyou salían a luchar

Inuyasha y kikyou estaban en la casa

Kikyou: sabes creo q ya es hora de su bautizo a los gemelitos (agorando a la beba)

Inuyasha cambiándole el pañal al bebe: bueno creo q ya es hora pero ni hemos pensado en los nombres

Kikyou: bueno yo le eh querido poner izayoi y inu-taisho que tal

Inuyasha: pero por que el nombre de mis padres

Kikyou: nose es q siento q nos están cuidando además ellos no estuvieron mucho tiempo contigo en especial tu padre verdad?

Inuyasha (triste): si…

Kikyou: perdóname inuyasha no te quería poner triste

Inuyasha: no, no hay problema me parece una gran idea

Kikyou: no, si tu no quieres no los nombramos así

Inuyasha: pero…

De repente la anciana kaede entra

Kaede: hermana, inuyasha hay problemas en el pueblo vecino

Kikyou e inuyasha: ya vamos

Kikyou: kaede cuídalos

Kaede: si yo los cuido

Entonces kikyou se sube en la espalda de inuyasha con su arco y sus flechas y se van, mientras tanto kaede va a ver a sus sobrinos

Kaede: no puedo creer q mi hermana tenga hijos y se la sacerdotisa

Cuando kaede va a buscar las mamaderas de los gemelitos alguien la ataca y le tapa la vista

Kaede: quien es?

Persona: valla así q inuyasha tuvo hijos con kikyou y por lo q veo son gemelos

Kaede: eh… quien es

Persona: valla anciana kaede no puedo creer q me hallas olvidado tan rápido

Kaede: eres tú…

Mientras tanto en la aldea vecina

Inuyasha: kikyou cuidado

Kikyou se hace una barrera: no hay problema inuyasha tu mejor cuidado

Inuyasha: este youkai esta difícil de matar

Kikyou: no hay problema- tirandole una flecha con la perla de shikon en la flecha

Inuyasha: eso funcionara

Kikyou: claro pues mis poderes espirituales y la perla se van a fusionar y será fuerte el ataque q tal vez lo mate

Inuyasha: entonces hazlo q hay q volver con los gemelitos

Kikyou: si

Cuando lo tira la flecha una espesa capa de humo aparece kikyou sale volando por el impacto

Inuyasha: bien kikyou, kikyou? Donde estas kikyou

Cuando inuyasha ve a kikyou tirada en el rió y con sangre saliendo de su brazo, inuyasha va corriendo donde estaba su esposa

Inuyasha: kikyou pero… como…

Kikyou: creo q fue muy potente el impacto q Salí volando jeje

Inuyasha: estas sangrando

Kikyou: si pero no hay problema- puso su mano en su herida y pone todo su poder en esa mano y la cura

Inuyasha: OH…

Kikyou: no hay problema

Inuyasha alzándola: por eso te amo eres una mujer espectacular

Kikyou (sonriendo): inuyasha suéltame jjejejeje

Inuyasha: no… TE AMO MUCHO KIKYOU

Kikyou: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO MUCHO MI QUERIDO INUYASHA

Persona: valla, valla pero q tenemos acá

Kikyou e inuyasha: ah…

Persona: son tan patéticos

Inuyasha: pero q haces acá

Persona: bueno vine por algo – mostrando al bebe

Kikyou (gritando): es inu-taisho

Inuyasha: kagome suéltalo, inu-taisho no te hizo nada

Kagome: no hasta q me des la perla de shikon

Kikyou: solo faltan 3 fragmentos

Kagome: jaja no me importa, dame eso y te la devuelvo a tu hijo

Kikyou: claro pero no le hagas daño

Inuyasha: kikyou… no podemos es valiosa también el fragmento

Kikyou: si pero…, tengo una idea

Inuyasha: bien

Kikyou: toma kagome y dame a mi hijo-tirandole la perla de shikon

Kagome: toma- tirandole al bebe

Kikyou: INU-TAISHO!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha salta y lo atrapa

Kikyou: inu-taisho estas bien?

Inu-taisho: aga ahh

Inuyasha sosteniendo lo en sus brazos: esta bien esta sonriendo

Kikyou: si eso esta bien pero si tuvo a inu-taisho, puede también q este en peligro izayoi

Inuyasha: tienes razón vamos, apropósito como le pudiste dar la perla

Kikyou: no te preocupes aquí lo tengo

Inuyasha: pero como?

Kikyou: te acuerdas el hechizo q e estado practicando

Inuyasha: si

Kikyou: pues se trataba de un hechizo de duplicación y le puse ese hechizo a la perla y aquí esta- mostrando la perla de shikon

Inuyasha: bien echo kikyou

Kikyou: jejeje ahora vamos por nuestra hija

Inuyasha: si

Cuando kikyou subió a la espalda de inuyasha junto a su hijo

Kikyou: no llores inu-taisho, inuyasha que le habrá pasado a kaede ella los estaba cuidando

Inuyasha: talvez le hizo algo kagome a kaede

Kikyou: pero por que no creo q llegue a tanto, como para lastimar a kaede- apunto de llorar

Inuyasha: kikyou no llores por favor vamos a descubrir q paso

Kikyou: si- animándose

Cuando llegaron a su casa pillaron a la anciana kaede tirada en el suelo lastimada en la cabeza

Kikyou (asustada): KAEDE!!!!!!!!! Por favor mi hermana no!!!!

Kaede: hermana…

Kikyou: kaede te voy a curar

Inuyasha: no hay izayoi

Kikyou: que!!!!!!!!!!!!! No por favor que no le haga daño a mi hija si lo tiro a inu-taisho que podría hacer con izayoi

Inuyasha: lo que podemos hacer ahora es curar a kaede y luego iremos por izayoi

Kikyou: si pero… estoy asustada inuyasha, inuyasha por que el destino no quiere q estemos juntos

Inuyasha: no kikyou es solo kagome que se quiere vengar, eso parece

Kikyou: pero por que

Inuyasha: será por lo de nuestra boda

Kikyou: le fue tan mal con hojo

Inuyasha: yo creo pero…

Kikyou: si…

Inuyasha: seguís pensando en el (celoso)

Kikyou: no como piensas eso si estoy contigo y una familia tengo también contigo, como podes pensar eso inuyasha

Inuyasha: perdóname si kikyou?

Kikyou: eso no importa lo importante es curar a kaede e ir por nuestra hija

Inuyasha: si

Kikyou cuando termino de curar a kaede y la dejo durmiendo en la cama kikyou esta molesta con kagome por a ver atacado a su hermana y a sus hijos

Kikyou: yo se que debe estar molesta pero no es para q se robe a mis hijos y le lastime a mi hermana esto me las pagas kagome higurashi

Inuyasha: estamos cerca

Kikyou: si (pensando) me las pagas kagome, primero mentiste sobre tu embarazo para separarnos y luego te robas a mis hijos, esto no tiene perdón me las pagas

Inuyasha se detuvo y kikyou se dio cuenta q esto era una trampa

Kagome: a la hora q llegan perdedores

Inuyasha: kagome de vuélveme a mi hija

Kagome: y trajeron al otro bebe también

Kikyou: si pero estará protegido

Kagome: hay que miedo, no me importa

Kikyou: kagome de vuélveme a izayoi

Kagome: sabes que curioso yo también pensaba ponerle a mi hija izayoi por el recuerdo de su madre de inuyasha, te acuerdas cuando te decía q si fuera niña la llamaríamos así verdad inuyasha

Inuyasha: si, no te puedo mentir

Kikyou dejando al niño en su cuna hizo una barrera protectora para el

Kikyou: nose q te estará pasando kagome, tú no eras así por que cambiaste tan de pronto

Kagome: eso no te importa- dejando a la niña en una cuna que estaba en sus pies y sacando un arco y las flechas y apuntando a inu-taisho pero kikyou se pone al frente

Kagome: jejejeje estas débil kikyou verdad

Kikyou: si pero daría mi vida por mis hijos (mi kikyou TOT)

Inuyasha: KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Asustado)

Kagome: despídete de ella inuyasha

Inuyasha: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyou: inuyasha kagome tiene en su interior…- se calla por que la flecha esta en su pecho

Inuyasha al ver eso se quedo en estado de shock

Inuyasha: kikyou… no tu no kikyou… KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!

Kagome cae arrodillada y empieza a toser por que también la flecha de kikyou estaba en su pecho pero en el pecho de kagome empieza a brillar

Inuyasha: los 3 fragmentos que faltaban están en su pecho pero se están purificando- teniendo a kikyou en sus brazos

Kagome: inuyasha que estoy haciendo acá

Inuyasha: y todavía los preguntas mataste a kikyou

Kagome: que????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha (sorprendido): no te acuerdas

Kagome: no lo único que me acuerdo es que nos íbamos a comprometer y después nada

Inuyasha: como!!!!!!!!!!!!???????? No sabes que estoy casado con kikyou y tengo hijos

Kagome (enojada): pero inuyasha nos teníamos que comprometer

Kikyou: inu…yasha… ella no se acuerda por los fragmentos negros en su pecho, pero la pregunta es quien te los puso

Inuyasha: de seguro fue naraku antes de que muriera, te acuerdas cuando te dolía el pecho

Kagome: a hora q lo mencionas si

Kikyou: bueno… ya te los puedes sacar… los fragmentos ya están purificados…

Kagome: pero kikyou que pasara contigo

Kikyou: bueno…

Inuyasha: no kikyou todo menos eso

Kikyou: hay mi inuyasha… q le… vamos hacer… el ultimo deseo de naraku… era q yo muriera…

Inuyasha: pero debe a ver alguna forma de que te cures

Kikyou: ya es… tarde…-empezando a cerrar los ojos- pero recuerda q siempre te amare-cerrando sus ojos para siempre

Inuyasha (llorando): kikyou no… KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome (llorando): todo fue mi culpa

Inuyasha (alzando el cuerpo de kikyou: kagome llevate a mis hijos a la casa de kaede y explícale a kaede todo lo sucedido

Kagome: pero si me ataca

Kaede: no es necesario lo vi todo

Kagome: anciana kaede… lo siento mucho

Kaede: no hay problema, verdad inuyasha? Eh… inuyasha…

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta en que momento se fue inuyasha con kikyou se lo se fueron…

Cerca de un rió esta un joven hanyou llorando y abrazando a una miko

Inuyasha: kikyou te perdí y no puedo hacer nada por que kikyou, creo q era cierto lo que dijiste antes "por que el destino no nos deja estar juntos"-esas palabras le venían una y otra vez hasta que dijo algo- pero el destino nos dejo tener 2 hijos hermosos a izayoi y a inu-taisho y no me eh quejado nunca de ti, cuando vi tu arco en el monte de la animas pensé q mi alma se había ido contigo y no podía mejorarme pero cuando descubrí que estabas viva quería verte (empezando a llorar de nuevo) pero no podía ir por kagome ella también quería q estuviera con ella y tu seria seguro q me hubieras dicho lo mismo que me valla con ella, pero quería verte ahora que te tengo de mi esposa te morís no te voy a dejar ir sola si seria necesario me voy contigo al mismo infierno,. Yo deseo q revivas y poder pasarla contigo mi vida -cayendo lagrimas a la herida de el pecho de kikyou

Inuyasha se da cuenta que el cuerpo de kikyou empieza a brillar y se da cuenta que tiene los 3 fragmento y los otros q kagome se los había robado los tenia ahora kikyou en su pecho

Inuyasha: kikyou…

Kikyou empieza a moverse y abre los ojos y ve a inuyasha a su lado y le abraza

Inuyasha: kikyou

Kikyou: hola, creo q tu deseo me hizo revivir junto con los fragmentos y como están conectados los fragmento la perla de shikon se purifico y desapareció ahora puedo ser una mujer ordinaria con una familia

Inuyasha abrazando a kikyou y besándola

Kikyou: inuyasha por fin podemos estar juntos

Inuyasha: junto a nuestros hijos y kaede

Kikyou: jajaja si

Yendo a la aldea kikyou ve a kagome y a kaede jugando con sus hijos

Kaede: hermana kikyou…

Kagome (llorando): kikyou estas viva

Kikyou: si y la perla desapareció

Kagome y kaede: como?

Kikyou: si

Kagome: entonces ya me puedo ir a mi casa estaba muy preocupada por ti

Kikyou: si, bueno gracias

Kagome: de nada

Kikyou: espera llevate esto es una flor de campanilla y son las q viven mucho tiempo y quiero q lo tengas

Kagome: gracias kikyou…chau inuyasha cuídala es muy buena mujer

Inuyasha: si buena suerte con hojo y los estudios

Kagome: jajaja si creo q estaré bien con hojo – y se va

Después de 2 semanas

Cura kaede: dios bendice a izayoi y a inu-taisho q ya son parte de tu familia

Inuyasha: ya están bendecidos

Kikyou: si

Cura kaede: los padrinos por favor de izayoi

Ayame: si allá voy

Koga: si yo también

Cura kaede: por favor pónganlos cerca del agua bendita

Koga y ayame: si

Cura kaede: ahora los padrinos de inu-taisho

Sango: si

Miroku: si

Inuyasha: jajaja ahora ese monje esta muy feliz no?

Kikyou: no lo estaría siendo casado y teniendo una hija

Niña: tío inuyasha no veo nada

Inuyasha: si aurita te cargo misu (XD no sabia q mas ponerle)

Misu: ahora veo tío

Cura kaede: ahora si pueden venir los padres

Acercándose kikyou y inuyasha alzando todavía a misu

Inuyasha: bajamela por favor

Miroku: jajaja misu bajate

Misu: si papá

Cura kaede: ahora sus hijos están bendecidos agárrenlos- agarando a sus hijos- pueden irse en paz

Kikyou: si

Inuyasha: ahora están bendecidos te falta algo más

Kikyou: si

Inuyasha: que

Kikyou: un beso- robándole un beso apasionado a inuyasha ç

Inuyasha: wau pero seria mejor cuando los niños no estén mirando, en la casa eh

Kikyou: jajaja bueno

Inuyasha: robándole otro beso: te amo y nunca me gustaría perderte de nuevo

Kikyou: ni yo a ti

FIN


End file.
